Digimon: Sinned Tamers
by Auto-nin13
Summary: Up for adoption
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

* * *

**Authornote- Here is the prologue chapter of the rewritten Digimon: Ninja Tamers, Digimon: Sinned Tamers! It has some elements including becoming a tri-crossover. Though, this story can technically be a quad-crossover as it also takes elements from another manga I love and I wished they updated it. With this crossover, it will focused more in Shinjuku, but I am going for a more darker and edger story with the Tamers. The focus is Naruto, but also some of the cast will not be Tamers but very important to Naruto's story. The cross is with Puella Magi Kazumi Magica and the other elements are from Murasakiiro no Qualia.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Digimon, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, or Murasakiiro no Qualia. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**May 2014 Edit:Fix some typos, grammar, and formatting.**

* * *

**To neither move forward or backwards...**

**To simply exist in the middle...**

**To have sinned deeply, yet still good...**

**In this clear cut world of black and white, I should not exist...**

"Man... Aniki, I'm bored!" An imp like creature wearing red gloves and a matching scarf around his neck sighed, shuffling cards that looked like scribbled over paper.

"Eh..." A boy sighed, snapping from his thoughts. "Which do you prefer?... In here, out of the way ...or being buffed like MetalEtemon's a-"

"Don't even go there." The imp shivered. "Even if that was not one of Psycho's crude jokes, just thinking of that guy give me chills."

"True... He's quite creepy," The boy mumbled, barely audible. It matched the fact he was encased in an odd fabric that seemed textured in abnormal ways. On his head was a red hat with a cat like head emblem on it. It all made him appeared to be a ghost with only his scribble blue eye visible though the white of his eye was black with some white, as if scribbled in to be that way. Though, the boy preferred to hide himself when doing this, content on being a ghost.

"... Let me check, Impy" The boy said while flicking his hand out, the fabric showing the movement, yet also showing a slightly the fingers were clawed. More candles of different colors lit, showing a twisted room of sorts built up of different scribbled onto material that should not be there. However, a seeming rubber like tube of metal came down into the boy's clothe covered hand and he put his eye to it.

"The sandstorm still roaring?" The imp chuckled, understanding the boy's overly cautious nature. How could he not with being with the boy for so many years. Heck, he could not even remember how many years it had been since they first met.

"... The storm is dying..." The boy mumbled letting the abstract metal disappear from his hand. "...Let's go..."

"Hey! Wait!" The imp yelped as the boy grabbed him and leapt up, their surroundings appearing to be rubbed away like an eraser at it and then ripping apart like paper. From the inside of the odd hut straight into the blowing sands of a desert. A symbol appeared between the two before it faded away and the boy's eye turned to a normal human eye. "Dammit, Aniki! It's still going!" The imp roared at the boy, his eyes closed to keep the sand from getting in them.

"...Give it a second..." The boy sighed, his oddly textured fabric now blowing in the wind, exposing just simple clothing of an orange shirt and black pants held up by a thick belt with some bags on it. However, within half a minute, the winds began to ebb and the sand settled. "... See... It's gone..." The boy said, not even effected by the sand still in the air, one hand holding onto a large luggage suitcase that had wheels that would probably be no help with the sand.

"You just love doing that, don't you?" The imp groaned, rubbing his eyes to get the sand that gotten into his eyes. He was just thankful he closed his eyes in time or else he would be in a lot more pain.

"No... I just don't like changing..." The boy said, looking over the now sunny desert scape. There was nothing but grains of sand and rock all around, as common with any normal desert. The only different with this desert was the fact of the bluish tone globe in the sky with pink beams of light coming off the indentions of said world down towards the world below. Not that it was weird for the boy and imp. It was just the normal sky of the world they were standing in. This world inhabitants knew of two worlds. The one they live in, a harsh world where one fights for survival and the world that made this world possible. Many are now trying to reach the world in the sky to get a Tamer, a human to strengthen them, while the others duke it out in the current plane... Well, then there was those who just wanted peace and left alone like the boy to do his own thin. The imp was of the middle group.

"Agh. Aniki... Couldn't you just have moved us to someplace with some shade?" The imp pouted, not happy with the heat.

"...I don't like to change..." The boy mumbled, moving a mess of straw like blond hair to expose an eye patch on his left eye. It had a simple gray gem with odd white markings on the black fabric including some that appeared to spell a name. He rubbed it, frowning. "Indeed... You do." The boy gave a creepy smile which caused the imp to shiver.

"Aniki... Please don't let Psycho control your mouth." The imp groaned, though knowing that was impossible with who he was talking to.

"... Move..." The imp was shocked when he hear what the boy said, seeing him slowly walking away.

"What?! You actually said something to change like mo-" -THUMP!- "...Ow..." The boy looked back at the imp, finding only a twitching gloved hand from under a dog pile of three people. Humans from the fact they were completely humanoid like the boy and wearing somewhat "normal" clothing compared to the boy and imp.

"... I hate change..." The boy sighed, moving slowly over to the pile to get his friend out from the people.

"What the heck hit me?" The human on the top of the pile, a girl with pink hair, groaned. She sat up, rubbing her aching head.

"Oh...You're not out cold... Could you get your pals and yourself off Impy..." The girl looked up, slightly blinded for a second by the sun. Her eyes, however, widen with seeing three lines on each of the boy's cheeks, as if whiskers. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she jumped up and then bopped the boy across the head.

"That was freaking rude, Naruto-baka!" The girl roared, causing the boy to just looked at her with annoyance. "You could have helped me up instead of-"

"What the heck are you wearing, Dope?" A dark hair boy said while standing along with a man with white hair and all but his right eyes exposed on his face. The boy has a clearly annoyed looked, matching the blond hair boy. Yet, while the blond appeared simply tired, the other boy had an aggressive look in his eyes.

"...My clothes..." The boy mumbled in a matter of fact tone.

"Hack hack hack!" The girl, boy, and man looked at the imp for shock to cover their faces. "AAAAAniki! Damn your partner and your laconic-Wait... Where's Kotemon?" The imp asked, realizing something.

"Hm?" The trio of humans looked back at the boy who was nipping his thumb while thinking. "... Oh dear..." The boy grabbed one end of his cape and flung in out for something to come tumbling out.

"Hey!" The humans just were gaping at seeing something wearing kendo gear yelling at the boy. "I wasn't done training!" The being shouted, waving its sword while exposing the gear it was wearing was too big. The only signs it was not a human child in the armor like gear was the dinosaur like feet and tail that came out the bottom of the gear and two horns on it head though the helmet had guards over them.

"Kotemon, how many times have I told you not to stray from us while in there?" The imp groaned, though noticing the disbelief of the humans. Not that he blame them. He was the same when he met the boy before him.

"But, how else am I to train against such a-"

"Little masochist." The boy softly chuckled, snapping the humans out of their shock.

"I am not a masochist! You never let Impmon and me fight those fiends!" The bamboo sword wielding monster shouted in fury. "

Naruto... What have we been smoking? Or is this your sick joke of a genjutsu?" The man asked, getting now the full attention of the boy and two beings.

"... You are neither under the influence of drugs or an illusion... Though, how do you know my name?..." The boy, Naruto, asked before noticing the headbands the dark hair boy and man was wearing. "Well... I haven't seen anyone from Konoha in years... How is the village doing?"

"Baka! What are you talking about?!" The girl bopped the boy again. "You were with us... Uh... What happened to cause us to be here?" The girl asked, gripping her head with realizing she could not remember.

"I can't remember... All I remember was us leaving Waves." The dark hair boy said, confused as well.

"..." Naruto's eye narrowed. "I see... At best, I can tell you were probably dragged into this world... Luckily, it is pretty easy to leave..." Naruto pointed up at the globe in the sky. "...It may not look it, but this world is actually layers... Just keep going up... And you will be able to biomerge back into the real world... Hopefully, the one you know..."

"What do you mean by that, Baka! You're our teammate!" The girl glared at Naruto.

"... I'm not the Naruto you think I am..." All three humans looked at the boy as if he grew an extra head. However, Naruto simply turned around and began walking. "... I haven't been in Konoha for years, making it impossible for us to be a team... The only possibility is an alternate universe... Or... specifically, you all are from that alternate universe and have ended up here due to some kind of means..."

"That makes no sense." The silver hair man said, "But, how could you not know us. Your teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke and, I, Hatake Kakashi, your sensei?"

"...Like I said... We are not from the same plane of existence..." Naruto said, simply looking at Kakashi with a look of discontent. "This world, the Digiworld, is actually a go between of several worlds... Because of that, the digital data that collected into this space between worlds formed into several worlds of its own, connecting to different ones... The possibilities are quite high for several universes of the same brand to share the same Digital World."

"Digital World?" Sasuke asked, looking at the two monsters walking near Naruto, the group now following the boy.

"Yeah! A world created by data from computers!" The kendo armor wearing creature shouted happily. "Oh, my name is Kotemon! I am a Digimon!"

"Tch... Idiot... They won't know what a Digimon is." The imp sighed at Kotemon. "Digimon is short for Digital Monster. Just like this world, we are created by data and came to life. Though, due to we are made out of data, we can evolve into bigger, powerful forms. Though, to do this, we have to either take out other Digimon for their data or find a Tamer."

"A Tamer?" Sasuke asked, some interest in his tone.

"A human... Or Digiman who partners with a Digimon and help the Digimon evolved." The imp grinned. "The name's Impmon and my partner is the Digiman before you, Naruto." Impmon pointed at Naruto who just kept walking.

"Wait... How can he be your-"

"Don't ask... I stop trying to figure out the boy years ago." Impmon sighed while shrugging his shoulders, "Though, he is telling the truth. We been together for years here in the Digital World... Then again, it maybe a godsend that you landed on me. If there things like alternate worlds and such, Naruto's your man."

"...How is that possible?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the blond's back before all of them were shocked by Naruto stopping.

"Simple... The universe is filled with many possibilities!" Naruto spun around, his hand going up to make his cape flow up and expose some kind of cannon which fired a shot between the group and right pass them... Hitting something and exploding. "Like the fact I was trying to get you all to ignore me and leave before getting caught up in this mess." The group watched in horror with seeing a dark dragon like creature coming out of the clouds made by the explosion.

"Devidramon!"Impmon shouted as another shot from Naruto's cannon fired, knocking the beast back and into the ground. However, it was shaking its head, recovering. "Why didn't you kill it?!"

"Too hungry..." Naruto grumbled, holding onto his stomach while a loud rumble was heard. "I haven't had a good enough meal in a long time..."

"This is not the time to be hungry!" Kotemon and Sakura shouted in a panic at the same time.

"..." Naruto bit his thumb again, seeing the dragon beginning to regain its bearings from the dead on attack. "Impmon... 80 percent chance in 9 seconds."

"What?" Kakashi asked though the imp nodded.

"Heh. You better be right. If you have no energy, then I can't Digivolve. I don't think I am in the condition to take on this bad boy by myself!" Impmon shouted while forming a several balls of fire on the tip of his finger. "Bada Boom! Bada Boom! Bada Boom!" Impmon unleashed a barrage of fireballs right at dragon's eyes. It howled in pain, shaking its head only to kick up sand and causing a cloud of dust into the air.

"Everyone stand your ground!" Naruto shouted as everyone was just trying to see what was going on.

"What the heck is that?!" Sasuke shouted as they all noticed a large pink beam almost upon them with no room to dodge.

"A data stream and our ticket out of here..." Naruto said calmly as the beam hit the group and was engulfed in light. He felt his body moving and the pinkish light turn a pale whitish color. 'This is not normal.' Naruto then suddenly flew out of the white to find himself falling down towards a massive city currently at night with lots of lights and sounds. "Oh, dear... It seems it was one of those rare beams that sent us right into a biomerge... And scatter us as well..." Naruto sighed, noticing none of the others with him. However, he then looked down and noticed an odd light in an alley way far below him. ".. Lucky... Food..." Naruto grinned with licking his lips while heading straight down towards where he saw the light, feet first. Though the ally seemingly was empty, his feet hit something and reality seemed to splash outward as he ended the bubble before it closed behind him, leaving no signs of him even being there.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 "Mage Cocoa Bad-Guy Reckonoff"  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Digimon, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, or Murasakiiro no Qualia. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**May 2014 Edit: Scene fixed, grammar and typos fixed.**

* * *

'It's pitch dark.' A girl thought while seemingly floating in darkness, curled up against herself. 'Where am I?'

"...Another tiny, bitter meal... I am still hungry..." A boy's voice said, piercing the darkness.

"Can't you ever stop your hunger?" A deeper feminine voice chimed as the girl opened her eyes, the black slowly fading to gray. "With how many I seen you eat at one time before, I am amazed you didn't go boom!"

'What goes "boom?"... Wait, get me out of here!' "Get me out of heeere!" The girl shouted while springing out. Her eyes widen with hearing a bam noise and found herself out of the darkness... And looking straight at a somewhat shocked boy wearing attire akin to a wizard. "So the kidnapper who shut me in a box... was yooooou, huh?!" The girl roared, grabbing the blond hair boy by the collar. However, the boy grabbed her wrist with a strong grip. "Noooo! Lemme go!" The girl yelped before finding herself wrapped in his cloak.

"Hey! Wait a-" Both looked at a light brown hair man who was holding a rolling suitcase behind him. A deep blush appearing on his face with seeing the two.

"... Do you have clothes for the young lady?..." The boy asked, pointing at the long black hair girl who then realized what she was lacking under the cape and screamed... Before her stomach let off a roar. "...And food for her as well?..." The boy sighed, as the girl blushed with embarrassment.

After a quick walk and gaining clothes, the girl found herself sitting in the man's apartment alongside the mage boy with both a meal before them. "So, Onii-san, you were given a truck with a bomb that was meant to be used blow up a shopping center?" The girl asked, looking at the trunk. "But, you mixed up the trunk with him and I was inside the truck he got and you got his trunk of... Er..." The girl looked at the blond who was eating his meal with sloppy manners, as if he never used a fork and it was really hard for him.

"... Tools..." The boy said, not caring if the meal was possibly poisoned while the man nodded to confirm it was not his bomb.

"So you don't want me dead, and this food isn't poisoned?" The girl cocked her head before she drooled with seeing the man nod. "Then don't mind if I do!" The girl went into devouring the meal before her. "Huh? This is good! I meant this is great! Greeeat!" The man calmly slipped his coffee with a tired look. "Thanks for the food!" The girl chimed with only a bit of rice and sauce left on the plate. "Onii-san, you must be a pro, right?! Where's your shop? I wanna go!"

"I won't tell anyone who leaves behind leftovers." The man sighed with the girl looked down and realizing some food was left and saw the boy next to her had a clean plate.

"Ah! Sorry! I'll eat it now! Tell me after I finish!" The man sweated as the girl was now licking her plate.

"...Well, aren't you more interested in other things than me?" The man asked, confused by the girl. The boy near him was at least quiet and he hoped he stayed that way due to the meal. The girl looked at him with confusion. "Like why were you kidnapped and why were you all naked?"

The girl sheepishly grinned, "I didn't think of that because I was hungry! But let's see, why was I...Why... HUH, WHY?!" The girl stood up in a panic. "I don't remember a single thing!" The girl gasped, trying her hardest to remember something.

"What's your name?" The man asked, never noticing the boy has disappeared from the table.

"Kazumi!" The girl shouted while her bell earrings rang. "But I dunno my family name! What should I do, I don't have any memories!" The girl was about to cry before finding a steaming mug placed before her with some whip cream shaped like a witch hat and dark brown powder on it.

"...Calm down..." The man noticed it was the boy who put the mug down. "...Stressing only makes things worse..."

"Oh... Thanks." Kazumi said while taking a sip from the mug, the man noticing his coffee had been switched with a similar concoction and trying to figure out how. "Hm! Amazing! It's sweet with a spicy kick!" The man's eyes widen with already trying it and surprised by the delicious hot cocoa combination.

"...It's a special blend I make..." The boy said, seemingly slow.

"I dub this Mage Cocoa!" The man sweated at the girl before the man and she was shocked when the man's cell phone went off.

"Hello..." The man answered, Kazumi right next to him to hear as well.

_"I have your bomb. Come to the Buy-Lot in 30 minutes to exchange it be__hind__ the benches or else I'll call the police on you." _The called dropped after the female voice spoke.

"What does that mean?" Kazumi asked, putting her hand to her chin.

"I just remembered." The man said, sweating while looking at the phone with worry. "While I was bringing the trunk back, I collided with this boy and a woman, all of us had trunk suitcases. That's when we all switched trunks." The man said while looking down, knowing the blond hair boy was not the culprit with gotten the boy's trunk and finding it full of various tools and mecha models.

"Then the one on the other side of the phone was the kidnapper?" Kazumi asked while the man kept looking at his phone.

"Maybe..."

"Let's do the trade!" The man looked at Kazumi with shock. "Cuz' the only clue I know right now is my kidnapper!" Kazumi said with determination.

"...I want to help, too." The mage boy blandly said while raising his hand with the cape over it. "...I hate meanies who kidnap and stuff a lady in a suitcase more than change..." The man raised an eyebrow at the boy. "...Also, I can't leave a girl defenseless to such a meanie..." The man sighed, shaking his head at the two kids. They sure were weird, but he could not say anything since he was planning to use a bomb to blow up a place.

**DI-DI-DIGIMON!**

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, pouting due to the tight space they were in.

"Sadly, I do not know. Shinjuku is not a place I am familiar with." Kakashi sighed, reading in his book.

"...Why are we hiding in a playground piece, again?" Sasuke groaned, holding onto Kotemon to keep him still while the three were meeting inside some kind of dinosaur thing that was playground equipment.

"Sorry. But, it was the nearest place to hide. A cop thought I was a pervert into kids." Both Sakura and Sasuke glared at the older ninja, not having a problem understanding why the police officer thought that with seeing the book he was holding had an "+18" sticker on it. "However, we need to focus on our current situation."

"Like the fact we are in the Human World?" Kotemon asked, though annoyed at being a "sort-of" hostage. Sure, he did not like the sound of whatever a"police" is, but he did not like tight spaces. "Also, Naruto and Impmon are missing as well... How am I supposed to avenge my fallen comrades without Naruto!"

"Hey, how long have you known the idiot?" Sakura asked, remembering what the blond said before that he was not their Naruto, but still Uzumaki Naruto.

"Don't know. At least a year... Wait, Naruto is not a idiot!" Kotemon rose his arms up in protest. "Naruto and Impmon saved me from death from those foul beasts!"

"Foul beasts?" Sasuke asked, now curious of this version of Naruto as well. "The Naruto we know is pretty lame."

"Naruto is not lame! He's a very powerful Digiman! Even in his young form, he is strong enough to take on those monsters with no problem!" Kotemon gloated with pride. "One day, I will be just like him with my partner!"

"And what are those monsters?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book. "Digimon like yourself?"

"No! They are very vicious monsters that been destroying villages and devouring Digimon!" Kotemon shouted, "They are... Oh, crud... I never asked Naruto what they are called!" All three sweated as they managed to see his panic emotions even with the mask on his face.

"I see... Well, what is this Naruto like?" Sasuke sighed, trying to get more information.

"Er... Let's see... Naruto is pretty mysterious...Even through I been with him for a bit, the most I can say is he hates change and seems like an old man in the body of a kid." Kotemon said, his sleeved hand to his chin.

"Old man?" Sakura asked with a chuckle, though Sasuke was curious of the power Kotemon was bragging on this Naruto.

"He acts like a grumpy old man." Kotemon sighed, "Though, he is also a very kind guy who just doesn't show it... Hardly at all, in fact..."

"And what of that imp with him?" Kakashi asked, a bit worried of the little devil that was with Naruto.

"He's Impmon and the partner to Naruto. He's a meanie!" Kotemon grumbled, remembering of Impmon. "He's always pulling pranks on me and stuck-up. The only one he respects and listens to is Naruto whom is his Tamer!"

"And, what about you?" Sasuke asked, pondering the possibly of being a Tamer himself.

"I'm taken. Though, I don't know her name." Kotemon groaned in frustration. "She knows Naruto and I have heard her voice, but seemingly never there. She's more of a ninja than Ninjamon! When I look for her when she uses Modify Cards or such, she's invisible! Who the heck has an invisible partner?!"

"We're ninja and Naruto is from a ninja village." Kakashi pointed out, making the Digimon blush in embarrassment. "Though I did not sense someone else with us... Naruto could be using a jutsu or such to allow her to help you through himself. Though, I can't shake that Naruto doesn't know us."

"Really?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yes... When I sense him, he was definitely Naruto... There's no way he cannot know us... Even with what he said, the possibilities are not high of alternate realities as he said. I mean, I understand there is the possibility of alternate realities, but this place is just like our world?"

"True. All the stories and theories put alternate realities as just slightly different like genders switched or being vastly different like ninja never existed and even unknown languages." Sakura sighed, "Even though we just got here, this city is possibly still in our world. Technology is vastly different and varies depending on where you are at and how rich the country is."

"Indeed. I seen similar cities. Also, the language is still Japanese and there is much of the same culture, though that of a city instead of the villages and such we are used to." Kakashi added, "Though, that's with just what I seen far... But, we might not be in Fire Country from what I seen and culture could be different."

"Stop...This is making my head hurt." Sasuke groaned, finding his head already aching like a scream fit from the girls back at the academy. Kotemon also joining with him as he leaned against the wall, slightly drooling from trying to keep up with the conversation. They discussed alternate realities and he had enough of it for his life time. "But, what does this have to do with Naruto?" Sasuke was always a straight to the point person for a reason. In a sense, he was just as impatient as his blond teammate, but good at keeping it hidden.

"To put it simply, we need to figure out what is going on. If we are outside Fire, things could prove to be quite troublesome... Though, before that, we need to make a base of operations and find Naruto... A playground is not the best place for ninja to work out of..." Kakashi sheepishly laughed while Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. But, then again, they were just as much in trouble as their missing teammate. They all were just praying he did not do anything stupid like he usually did, be the one they met really being a different Uzumaki Naruto or the one they knew.

**-Di-Di-DIGIMON!-**

"Man... It has been a day, yet I haven't found Aniki." Impmon groaned, while walking on the power lines. "But, then again, he could be pigging out now that we are in the Human World. I just wish he ate from the humans I saw earlier. It makes me sick seeing humans treating Digimon like that." Impmon clicked his tongue, annoyed with what he saw. Sure, some humans he can stand, but the human Tamers he saw just made him sick to his stomach. Treating their partners like pets or slave in his opinion was the worse as Digimon need respect to. However, his attention was drawn to a musing Digimon sitting on the wires before him.

"Ah, ain't that sweet!" The bipedal fox Digimon leapt up to its feet, easily landing on the wire without wavering. He remembered such Digimon were called Renamon "A Digi-babe pining over in the moon light." Impmon flopped onto a street lamp to lay down with his chin in his hand. "Don't look to me you're too happy, Toots. Then again, what Digimon would be when they gotta answer to some snotty nosed kid like you're their pet or something. Am I right?"

"Look. I am not a slave." Renamon glared at Impmon. "Rika happens to be my partner."

"Well, your partner is not that impressive. Even so, she got you wrapped into thinking you can't do anything for yourself. It's the most pathetic thing I ever seen. All you Digi-slaves are the same, deep down you wanna be just like me. I mean, who would not like to be me? Handsome and free like a bird in a tree, Ba Boom!" Impmon stood up, noticing her not even moving. "Hey! Hello! This is class A material here, Honey! Anyways, like I was saying, I think you are really sad and you know what that makes me? Huh? Angry! That's what! And anger is not good for me to see a good looking Digimon like you going to waste, it makes me wanna puke!"

"Why do you think I'm sad?" Renamon asked with a calm tone.

Impmon chuckled with a grin. "Why? Hm, I mean, look at you. Out here all alone, moping around in the moonlight like a puppy that chewed up a slipper and got tossed outta the house. Ha, ha! You're in serious denial, lady. There's a whole other world out there, actually a couple of them... But, if you're happy fetching bones for some human, then be my guest."

"If that's your best material, then you need a new writer." Renamon jumped off the wire and to the ground below.

"Hey! Where you going! That was rude, you know?! Didn't your little human teach you manners? Huh? Impmon gritted his teeth as the female Digimon walked away. "Apparently not, then maybe I can teach ya something." Impmon snapped his finger for a light reddish flame to appear on the tip of his finger. "In today's lesson, we'll begin with tough love! Ba da boom!"

Renamon turned around and seen it, ducking as it popped on her shoulder. She turned back, ready to fight to find Impmon nowhere to be seen. "Hey, take it from me, Toots. You got to quit being stupid to really be free! Get away from that human and find a proper partner immediately! They are hard to tell apart from normal humans! Ha ha! Ba Boom!"

However, both were shocked to suddenly see a beam of light followed with a cloud of fog burst nearby. "A Digital Field!" The digimon shouted, running towards it while Impmon looked on from the shadows.

"Huh? Well, this will be interesting... Maybe she'll learn normal humans can never truly be Tamers. The only good ones are Mages and Puella Magi." Impmon chuckled, following the Digimon towards the field.

**-D-D-DIGIMON!-**

Souichirou Tachibana slowly walked through the Buy-Lot's ground floor, looking around while rolling a trunk.

"..." Kazumi sat in the trunk, trying hard not to move with what little space there was. She was somewhat twitching with worry.

"...Chill..." She looked forward, knowing she would not see the face of her now comrade sitting inside as well.

"Sorry..." She whispered, understanding that it was tight with just her in there, but with another it was kind of worse. Both heard Tachibana's phone go off and answer it.

"Hello, where are the goods?" Tachibana calmly said before hearing where the bomb was at. He found it behind a bench and moved it before moving the one with Kazumi and her companion behind the bench. He knocked on it to let them know he had put them in place. "Then, I'm going."

"Hey... Are you really going to use that bomb?" Kazumi asked softly, "Your beef stroganoff was great, Onii-san. If I get out of this alive, I'll look all over town for your shop. I'll definitely find your shop, Onii-san. That's why, if it's possible, I want you to not use it."

Tachibana closed his eyes with a sigh before taking his rightful case and walking away. "Excuse me." He looked up in shock to see two high school girls. One had long dark blue hair with matching eyes and wearing a sailor suit uniform while the other had blond hair with darker eyes, wearing stockings with her sailor suit uniform. "You have just exchanged those trunks, haven't you? May we inspect that trunk?" The dark hair girl asked.

"You sure are suspicious, you know?" The other girl chimed while her hands were behind her head.

"Who are you girls?" Tachibana asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"High school girls who just happened to be passing by..." The dark hair girl said while the two of them bend towards the other.

"Umika and Kaoru! Nice to meetcha!" The blond chimed as they clapped one hand to the others and did a slight pose with the other. "Well, now that we know each other!" The blond Kaoru grabbed the suitcase.

"What're you doing?!" Tachibana shouted, pulling back as well. Both were shocked when the case suddenly opened to exposed a wrapped up ball.

"Huh? What's this?" Kaoru asked, catching the ball and hearing a click with accidentally pushing the button on it. "What?!" Kaoru shouted as the man grabbed the ball and showing her mistakenly hit the timer on it which had started to count down from three minutes.

"Shit!" Tachibana shouted with now looking at the clock on it. "This is-"

"It's a time bomb." All three looked at the voice to see a police woman with various police officers in full riot armor. "This is the police. Don't move." The woman said with a gun held out. She pushed through the two girls who complained. "Get back."

'Police? What's the meaning of this? What's happening?' Kazumi thought, putting her ear to the wall of the suitcase she was in.

"You're Tachibana Souichirou, right?" The woman asked as the man silently held the bomb. "I know that you are planning to blow up this shopping mall. If you show the slightest sign of resistance, I'll shoot." The woman said with a somewhat emotionless face. The two girls were shocked when the head a slam.

"Wait a minute!" Kazumi and the mage boy jumped in front of the woman, protecting Tachibana. "He's not a bad guy!" Everyone was shocked at this.

"What's this? Did Tachibana even resort to kidnapping?!" The officer shouted in shock.

"No! I lost my memories, so he helped me!" Kazumi shouted back.

"That's a separate issue! Tachibana was fooled by the owner of Buy-Lot into selling his shop and land! He has motive!" The woman said in a panic with realizing the bomb was live.

"But-But no! Even though I've lost my memories, I still remember there's a rule to the bad guys in a story. The ones who waste food their food are the real bad guys! They never finish anything in their lives!" Both the high school girls looked at each other with shock. "He treasured every piece of food! That's why he's not the bad guy. You can't shoot him!" Kazumi shouted with full on death glare at the woman. The woman stared at her with shock. "It isn't too late to check if the bomb is the real thing first, and then shoot, right?" Kazumi innocently cocked her head while Tachibana had a terrified look as he watched the wizard boy gotten the wires out of the bomb and looking at them. He looked at the time and saw it was now under a minute.

"There's no time left!" The police officer shouted with also realizing the timer.

"Kazumi, Mage-kid! Run away!" Tachibana shouted, trying to get the boy to move. He did not mind dying if it meant he saved the two kids.

"No! Stop the bomb, Onii-san!" Kazumi shouted, looking back.

"Even if you tell me that! I can't! I don't know how!" Everyone shielded themselves except Kazumi and the mage boy as the bomb made a buzzer sound as it hit ten second, making them think it was about to blow.

'Stop the bomb! Bibbity Bobbity Boo!' Kazumi thought hard as her bell earrings rang, shocking the mage boy as he now had a pliers on a black wire and ready to cut it.

'Now!' Umika thought, knocking the bomb out of Souichirou's hand and Kaoru bounced it off her chest.

"Nice pass, Umika!" Kaoru shouted before kicking the bomb right into the air with a hard kick. It sailed close to the sky light before exploding with a tiny blast and showering confetti all throughout the air.

"Eh?!" Kazumi gasped in shock that matched the officers as the confetti began reaching the ground.

"Impossible! That should have been the real deal!" The figure in the shadows says before disappearing. Kazumi collapsed before Tachibana while the woman looked down with anger.

"So it was a prank." The woman's eyes widen.

"It's all because she butted in."

"This is why we shouldn't have women in investigations..." The woman glared at officers.

"It was you." The woman now had the look of shock and looked at Kazumi. "The one who placed the bomb and set Tachibana-san up was you." Kazumi said with wide eyes.

"Wha... Just who are you?" The woman asked, slightly sweating.

"I'm Kazumi! The amnesiac Kazumi!" Kazumi stood up in determination.

"Amnesia? Then you should go to the hospital!" The woman scolded the girl.

"You can't fool m-"

"Hey, hey, Kazumi!" An arm cut off her mouth. She looked back to see Kaoru holding her with Umika near her.

"Huh? Who are you two..?" Umika showed a photo with the three girls with their faces as the heads of a "Beautiful Kung-Fu Girls" amusement sign. Both girls smiled at the shocked face on Kazumi.

"...You know... If you hadn't kicked the bomb, be it fake or not, it wouldn't have gone off..." Everyone looked at the blond boy and their eyes widen to see the black wired in the pliers he was holding. "... I took out the timer wire, so it went off by force..." The two girls paled at that realization. "... You owe me a place to stay..." Both girls nodded under the oddly deadly, yet bored glare they were getting from him. "...Oh, the name's Naruto..." He did a peace sign while the three sweated as he was also holding the pliers at the same time. "...Forgot to say it earlier, young lady..."

**-DI-DI-DIGIMON-**

"Then, I went missing yesterday?" Kazumi asked while looking back to the slightly sulking Umika and Kaoru. They explained what happened to Kazumi and their tagalong mage.

"We were looking for you, then that whole incident happened." Umika shrugged, looking at Naruto who was pulling a trunk suitcase behind him.

"I would have never thought that you would lose your memories." Kaoru sighed, putting her arms behind her head.

"I'm shocked, too. Just where did my memories go?" Kazumi sighed with a goofy grin.

"...To another world?..." All three gave Naruto a weird look before shaking their heads at him.

"The kidnapper must have done something to you." Umika mused aloud.

"The police said that they'll look into it, so we'll know eventually!" Kaoru chimed with a sheepish smile.

"I see! But, thanks for coming along with me, you two!" Kazumi chimed with a bow, making the two girls looked at each other.

"'You two,' huh? You really don't remember?" Kaoru asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Then, did you forget that the house around that corner is our house?" Kazumi turned around to look at where Kaoru was pointing.

Kazumi's eyes lit up like lights. "Amazing!" She shouted with seeing the huge two story home with a fenced off yard. She was even more surprised with getting inside and seeing the huge place. "I can't believe that I'm actually living in such a huge house!" Kazumi hummed while spinning around before hugging a pillow. "Don't we live with our families?" Kazumi looked at the two girls.

"Our parents are still working overseas even though we came back. That's why we're living together like this." Umika explained.

"This house belongs to our great novelist Umika-sensei to begin with!" Kaoru gloated with some pride.

"Novelist?" Kazumi asked.

"Look at that?" Kaoru pointed at the bookcase behind her which shocked Kazumi to see most of the books with Umika's name on them as the author. "Umika is a best-selling novelist, you know!"

"Amazing!" Kazumi chimed before noticing some trophies and photos on the shelf between the books. "What's over here?" She found a photo with Kaoru with her soccer teammates. "You play soccer, huh? You made a nice shot earlier!"

"I know, right? I'm gonna be in Japan's Top 10 one day!" Kaoru chimed with joy.

"I see, so I was living with two amazing girls." Kaoru looked down while Umika sipped calmly some tea.

"Want to see your room? You might remember something." Umika offered.

"Is that fine?!" Kazumi asked, excited.

"Of course, it's your house, too." Both girls smiled at Kazumi as her face lit up with joy. Umika and Kaoru noticed Naruto sitting down, drinking tea as well. However, he was drinking it from a well worn mug with a robot on it.

"Do you want to come as well?" Kaoru grinned at the blond. "I mean, you did help Kazumi out! I think she can show you her underwear as a reward!" Kazumi blushed at the girl.

"No... This place is your home and I am just a guest... All I ask is usage of the living room, bathroom, and kitchen till I find my companions..." Naruto sighed, dropping a lot of sugar cubes into his tea, making the three girls blanch at the mush it became as it mixed it with a spoon with a robot at the end. "I do not plan to stay long, but I don't have the money to afford a hotel... If I overstay three days... I will do housework other than my own for you to pay for rent."

"I see." Umika nodded in agreement. "Well, Kazumi, let's go upstairs." Umika and Kaoru got up to follow the bunny rabbit of joy that was already at the stairs.

"...Well... At least I have a comfort place to sleep once I am done eating and find the others..." Naruto sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Though, who are you planning to eat?" A sick smile appeared on Naruto's face before twisting back to his bland frown. "Not who, what... You know I hate eating from humans. It makes me feel even more down..." Naruto sipped his tea before looking back at the books and trophies. "...Even when the dreams from such individuals are delicious, they leave a bitter, nasty aftertaste in my mouth." Naruto closed his eyes, easily hearing Kazumi's squeals of joy easily on the first floor.

**-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-**

Impmon grumbled while kicking a can. "Agh! That Toots and that snot nose Tamer makes me sick! At least Toots evolved, but that brat is gonna get her killed!" Impmon bit his thumb, remembering seeing Renamon and her tamer, Reeka? Wika? He did not remember the human, but he watched the two fight another Digimon that biomerge and it was horrible. The fox managed to evolve to Champion level right at the end, but if she hadn't, she would have died as well as the human.

"Tch. And their working relationship sinks to high heavens!" Impmon chuckled at his little joke. "Though, that brat probably never even risked her life before. Though, speaking of risk, I am kind of worried about Aniki. The fact I haven't found him either means he's found a buffet or took too big of a risk. When he's starving, he begins taking Psycho's suggestions and that never ends well... Well, for all the Digimon or humans around in this case. I don't mind seeing freaked out humans, but if it involves Psycho, I want to steer... Well, hello?" Impmon noticed a woman in business attire and her hair in a bun walking before him.

A grin covered his face when he realized something about the woman. 'I had that feeling before and if I am right, then it's only a matter of time before I find Aniki if I follow this gal.' Impmon thought, quietly following the woman from the shadows.

"Hm?" Kazumi woke up in her room, finding she had dozed off. "Umika? Kaoru?" Kazumi looked around the room before finding a note on her desk. '"The detective is coming for a visit. We're out dating, so we'll leave it up to you."' She read their names under the note before hearing her stomach roar. "Am I a glutton..."

"Ugh!" Kazumi jumped from the sound and instantly ran out of her room. She panicky looked around before hearing panting from the bathroom.

"Naruto-kun!" Kazumi gaped, finding the boy who helped her over the toilet, wiping his mouth with some tissues. "Are you-"

"...Yeah... Unhappy tummy..." Naruto groaned while Kazumi blushed, "...Though, I feel better now..."

"Um... Um... I am about to make something to eat, but should I take you-"

"...No... I'm fine..." Kazumi blinked as the boy patted her head as she had bent down to feel his head to see if he had a fever. "...Let's eat..." Naruto gave a small smile while Kazumi still looked worried at him.

"Should I make you some porridge?" Kazumi asked as they went downstairs to the kitchen.

"No... Mostly anything would return me to the bathroom..." Naruto sighed, "...Though, I am used to it..."

"Do you have an eating disorder?" Kazumi asked, opening the fridge and pulling out ingredients. She quickly put on an apron and put back her hair before washing her hands while she waited for Naruto's answer. She looked up from getting the blades to see Naruto thinking hard with his hand on his chin. She noticed he was not wearing his cape, belt, or hat, giving him the appearance more of a messy child. His hair was spiky mess with some slightly wavy and he also looked weathered and dirty, akin to a homeless kid. "Have you taken a bath yet?" Kazumi added, though wondering why the boy was taking so long to answer her first question.

"No... I haven't taken a bath yet... I was planning to do it tomorrow once you three were gone to ensure no accidents." Kazumi cocked her head at him while putting a pot on the stove after filling it with water. "...However, it is not so much an 'eating' disorder than a 'body' disorder."

"A body disorder?" Kazumi asked, though not looking up as she began chopping some of the ingredients.

"... Hai... My body can't take... Er..." Kazumi sweated at the blond with seeing him bit his thumb, seeming oddly thoughtful. "... My body cannot process many foods..."

"Process?... Like break down?" Kazumi looked at the boy oddly, "How do you keep healthy if you can't eat food?"

"... I have food I can eat and still get proper nutrient... Just the food I can't eat will come back up after a few hours..." Naruto sighed, watching as Kazumi finished the side dishes and was finishing up the prep for the last dish she was cooking in a large pot. "... Not that I will stop eating foods I can't eat..."

"But, won't that hurt your body?" Kazumi asked before taking a taste of her dish. "Hmm! This is great! Am I a cooking genius?"

"Maybe... But, my condition makes it so the upchucking doesn't affect me badly..." Naruto chuckled, "...My body heals quickly, so it just makes me feel like I have a bad cold or even a minor flu in worse cases... However, to me, eating with people is one of the greatest way to connect with people... Hence I refuse to stop eating just because of my body..."

"...Oh..." Kazumi then heard the doorbell ring, though Naruto noticed the ahoge on her head wiggling and pointing towards the door. "Could it be Kaoru and Umika?" Naruto simply sat there as Kazumi took off her apron and hair ties before going to the front door. Kazumi looked at the video monitor on the security system to see the detective from earlier outside. She let the woman in and quickly set the table for the three to eat.

"This is great! Did you make this?" The detective asked as the three sat at the table, Kazumi eying Naruto as he also ate the meal she made with some worry. Though, his manners were horrible with forks and knives, making her wonder is he was purely a chop stick guy.

"Yea, it seems like I can cook." Kazumi shoved Naruto out of her mind while focusing on the detective.

"Maybe it was a good thing that Umika-chan and her friend were there." The detective said in relief. "I am sorry for seeming rude, but I wanting to ensure the safety of my fellow officers and bystanders since bombs are dangerous."

"Sorry for blaming you in front of everyone today, but I-"

"Not yet, not yet." Both Kazumi and the detective looked at Naruto. "The meal has only just begun. All is calm, the friends eat in joy," Naruto sung with a smile. "Not yet, not yet, two is right and one is wrong?"

"But, I think that I was right." Kazumi continued, realizing what the blond was doing. Or, at least she thought she did.

"Oh, no. Are you saying that I'm a bad person?" The detective with a smile on her face.

"Yes, that's why I'm testing you." Kazumi said while the detective looked at her in interested.

"Not yet, not yet. The night is young. Whom is the sour dessert?" Naruto hummed, finishing off most of the meal before him. "And whom is the sweet dessert?" The detective's eyebrow twitched as he went back into humming a slight tune.

"What you're eating right now is called 'Bad Guy Reckonoff.' I can see whether the person who eats it is good or evil." Kazumi chimed while Naruto closed his eye.

"Not yet, not yet. The starting course has arrived. Who is the wrong one?" Naruto hummed, his eye opening to expose the pupil gone and now a symbol appearing as many small dots with lines connected in a pattern akin to a circuit board coming out of the middle of his eye and outward was there instead... Not that the detective or Kazumi noticed. "And who are the right ones."

"What nonsense are you two talking about?" The detective asked, raising an eyebrow at their behavior.

"Then, Miss Detective, how did you get there so quickly? Why were you going to shoot Mr. Tachibana? Why did you lure out Umika and Kaoru?"

"Not yet, not yet." Naruto sung while the detective was silent and stopped eating. "The main course has arrived. Who has not finished their first meal? Who is done with their first meal?" Naruto hummed, licking his upper lip and an empty plate before him.

"Huh? Can't eat anymore? Is it because your true self is exposed?" Kazumi asked as Naruto humming got louder.

"Please shut up..." The woman lowly growled.

"The truth is, in order to make yourself look good, you made the bomb and forced him to take it." The detective uttered another rejection, but Kazumi continued as Naruto hummed. "Isn't that why you came here to meet me, who has realized all of this?" Kazumi asked with a gentle smile. "You came to kill me?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" The detective screamed, knocking her plate off the table as the stood in fury. The plate broke the uneaten food scattering onto the floor as Kazumi grimaced at the waste.

"Not yet, not yet. The magical dish has arrived. Who shall the dish be? Who shall the dish not be?" Naruto slightly chuckled, getting a glare from the woman.

"Please stop joking about magical dishes." The detective glared now at Kazumi.

"Just what I expected from Ms. Detective." Kazumi chimed with a smile. "That's just beef stroganoff. Sorry, but you just proved that you're a bad person." The woman grimaced while looking away, "In a story, those who waste food can never finish anything and are the real bad guys!" Kazumi shouted while Naruto opened his mouth to sing another line.

"That's enough!" The woman grabbed a knife off the table and aimed right at Kazumi's heart. However, Kazumi quickly blocked the knife with another knife and a fork.

"...I guess I have to play with my food again..." Naruto sighed as the phone ringing. He kicked off from the table to push his chair and himself out of the way.

"What an annoying sound!" The woman shouted while kicking at the phone, knocking it off the hook. Naruto caught the phone, his chair stopping and landing back on all fours at that moment.

"Misaki residence," Naruto said in a deadpan. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Uzumaki? Where's Kazumi?" Kaoru asked, both Umika and her sitting at a table at a restaurant. However, they heard some objects falling over on the phone. "Uzumaki?! Let's me talk to Kazumi!"

"She's a bit busy, but..." Naruto held out the phone. "Young lady, it's for you..."

"Not now!" Kazumi shouted. "So, this is your true self, Ms. Detective." Kazumi found herself against the window, ready to dodge the woman if she came at her again.

"Just as you said... Women in the police force need achievements to get promoted..." The woman said while her eyes were hidden by her bangs. "There was a nice person who gave me the lead on Tachibana... I followed that lead..."

"You were planning to kill him before the bomb exploded, huh?" Kazumi sweated, sensing the killer intent coming from the woman.

**"As the police, the protector of the peace... Isn't that natural?" **The woman chuckled, her voice shifting.

"So a policewoman is going to kill a weak girl who lost her memories?" Kazumi asked, though noticing her ahoge oddly pointing right at the woman.

**"It's okay... That person didn't just give me the lead, but also gave ****me ****power..."** Kazumi's eyes widen in horror as the woman's face and body began to transform. **"The power to kill people without leaving decisive evidence!"**

"N-No way?!" Kazumi screamed as the detective turned into a large praying mantis like creature which still had the woman's hair and a pair of human arms, but the rest was clearly that of an insect.

"Uzumaki!? Kazumi?! What is going on?!" Kaoru shouted over the phone, getting Umika's attention. "Is Kazumi in danger?!"

"... Technically, in your terms, yes... In my terms, the possibility of full on 'damage' is only at 15 percent." Naruto answered while giving a sigh. "Though, could you please hurry back to your home... I don't think your home insurance covers private property destruction cause by a giant praying mantis."

"Uzum-" Naruto put the phone back on its base and stood up, putting the phone on his seat.

"Wh-What?... Naruto! Help me!" Kazumi shouted, trying to find a way around the mantis monster who was looking straight at her. She knew there was no way a fork and knife could go against such a beast!

"...Hai, hai... I got to get my cloak and such first..." Kazumi gaped at the blond as he lazily went towards the other end of the kitchen where his stuff was at. However, the monster jumped at her, Kazumi barely protecting herself with the fork and knife again while being knocked through the window to the yard outside.

"What in the world is this monster!?" Kazumi cried out as she landed on her rear end, her fork and knife breaking from the force of the attack. The monster raised up its blade like appendages and slashed at Kazumi who ducked and dodged out of the way. "What should I do in this si-" Kazumi's eyes widen as her bell earrings rung, flashes of memories appearing before her eyes before she landed on her feet and hands. "What was that?" Kazumi asked before the beast roared and slammed its blade down her again which Kazumi rolled out of the way. Her eyes widen as a memory of her among a sea of red and bodies before gasping as the monster grabbed her by the throat. The monster raised her high up as Kazumi struggled to try and get it to let her go.

"Let...Me... Go..." Kazumi grunted, her earrings ringing.

"Let her go, Toots!" Kazumi heard a slight bang and opened her eyes to see a shadow launching a ball of fire at her before getting knocked away. "Ack!"

"Imp, you shouldn't get in the middle of a cat fight." Kazumi tried to make out the other voice, but her earrings were now ringing loudly as the monster grabbed her ear with its free hand.

**"That sound... WHAT AN ANNOYING SOOOOUND!" **The monster screamed as Kazumi's eyes widen again, memories flashing and disappearing of several girls, various odd objects, but the most clear being the same earrings she had being given to a short hair version of herself.

"DON'T TOUCH IT WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Kazumi screamed, fury spilling out of her as she crushed the monsters hand with her bare hand before launching herself off the beast with a kick. "Don't touch these bells!" Kazumi shouted before her body let off a glow.

"Whoa?!" The glow disappear for Kazumi to be dress in a new outfit. It was a slightly revealing white top with black ribbon shawl and a short black skirt. She also had black arm warmer like sleeves that matched her boots and witch hat all with white balls on the boots, skirt, ribbon holding the top, and her hat. She held onto a long staff with a cross like appearance with a white gem in the middle of the crossing points. "T-That's-" Kazumi blinked, realizing she heard someone stuttering.

"...Yep..."

"Nice." Kazumi looked at the voice while the monster was in shock to see Naruto with his hat, cape, and belt on, but there was a little imp creature standing next to him with blood leaking from his nose. She looked at where its eyes were at to notice her new outfit.

"Oh? Oh?" Kazumi's eyes lit up while looking at her outfit. "What's this?! What's this?! It's so cuuuute!" Kazumi squealed while jumping around.

**"Don't joke around!"** The monster roared as Kazumi tried to figure out what to do.

"Uh ummm..." She held out her staff at the monster. "Bibbity bobbity boo!" She shouted for them both the freeze... And realized nothing happened.

**"Die!" **The monter swung at Kazumi who blocked it.

'I remember this!' Kazumi thought, dodging the other claw only to be wide eye with realizing another hand coming at her. "Uh-o-"

**"Agh!"** The monster was knocked back by a kick from Naruto.

"... Allow me to help you... Naruto sighed, snapping his fingers for cords of metal and plastic to come out of his cape. "Impy..."

"Rightie-o, Aniki!" The imp shouted while running towards the monster with Naruto, both grabbing the cords which formed a net and they snagged down the monster who struggled to try and get up.

'This excitement!' Kazumi thought with feeling what she was doing with the boy and imp was familiar, ' I feel it! Now!" Kazumi held out her staff while he eyes were wide with realization. Her staff unleashed a beam of light which hit the pinned down beast, the cords disappearing as Kazumi let out breath she was holding. The detective was now layout on the ground, no longer a monster and out cold.

"We did it..." Kazumi let out another sigh of relief.

"Kazumi!" Kazumi turned around to see Kaoru and Umika running towards her from the gate.

"Listen to this... It seems like I can use magic... And Naruto, too." Kazumi said before blushing and her legs buckling under her.

"Kazumi!" Kaoru shouted while catching her as Kazumi fainted, her clothes turning back to normal. "Are you okay, Kazumi?!" Both girls blushed with hearing Kazumi's stomach growling.

"..I... haven't... had dinner... yet..." Kazumi mumbled before snoring, making both girls shrug at each other while sighing in relief. However, Umika noticed Naruto picking on something near the detective.

"Uzumaki-san, what are you doing?" Umika asked, her eyes widen when Naruto turned and showed a black metal looking cage object, but it was twisted and oddly deformed for being made of metal. "Who are you, Uzumaki?" Umika and Kaoru glared at Naruto, also noticing the imp next to him.

"I am simply a Mage who eats dreams and nightmares... " Both girls were shocked when he put the cage in his mouth and chewed on it as if it was normal food before swallowing. "You could say for girls like Kazumi I-" Both girls' eyes widen when Naruto's face turned colors and he collapsed, curling up while trembling.

"Aniki?!" Both girls ran over as the imp gripped Naruto's shoulder in a panic.

"S-Spoiled... S-S-Seed..." Naruto grumbled, holding his stomach before flopping on his side out cold with a pale face and foaming at the mouth from seemingly food poisoning.

"That's why I keep telling you to TASTE them before eating them!" The imp roared in annoyance. "Were you THAT starving to not check if it was edible for you?!"

"...What are you?" The imp jumped before turning around to notice the girls looking at him with evil smirks.

"T-The n-n-name's Impmon, Toots." Impmon shivered at the looks the two were giving him. "I-I'm N-Naruto's D-Digimon partner. A-As for my partner, he's like your friend, but he hunts for those things so he can eat instead for paying a debt." Impmon recoiled as both nodded, yet a chill went down his spine. "W-What are y-you about-"

"Kawaiii!" Both squealed, crushing Impmon in a double bear hug.

"Agh! Stop! You're AGH!" The cracking sounds coming from the imp's body could be heard by the hidden figure up on the roof near the scene. The girl figure cursed before running off after seeing what happened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 "Pop Dogs, Imp Salads, and Wooshing Waffles"**

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**Authornote: No, I am not dead or abandoning this story with the please read part. But if some of you have read my latest update of Persona: Parallel Paradox, you know what this author note is about. First, I am going to apologize for the small hiatus I went on. I had to hold off on posting due to my main beta-reader being overwhelmed and gladly did as I got overwhelmed myself as well. However, now I am switching gears and focusing on personal projects, especially my fanfiction. However, I need some help since I am forgoing the normal way to start up as an illustrator and writer, partly due to no part-time jobs. But, this will be explained with an omake after the chapter since I have been keeping waiting and you all want to get to the main show.**

**Before that, I will give a quick heads up. To make up for being away for so long, I have gone back for both Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles and Digimon: Sinned Tamers and re-proofed my chapters currently up and fixed up mistakes I originally missed(and started to realize I was overwhelming my beta-reader and missing both my own and her mistakes). Digimon: Sinned Tamers did not get a major update, but I did fix up one scene in the first chapter. **

**Someone made me realize I made it a bit too vague and was confusing people who are more used to knowing about all sorts of worlds out there where as someone who did not read such stuff probably wouldn't as I was trying to convey. I want to thank Impstar for pointing out and after letting it stew on my mind and re-proofing that I realize it was pretty vague and missing the point I was trying to get. Also, I would like to apologize and thank Dragonblaze66. He or she (do not know your gender, sorry) happen to PM me about when I would update and got a bit of my second burnout fury. It was not aimed at you, but I also want to thank you as after conversing with you I realized I was about to hit full-on burnout and made me stop before I got to keep from fully burning out like I did earlier this year. You basically saved me from having to lengthen my hiatus even though my beta-reader managed to pull through her tough nursing courses. Also, thanks to people who read my stories and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it out.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Digimon, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, or Murasakiiro no Qualia. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"...This is why I hate cities." Kakashi let out a sigh, walking through the early morning rush in the streets. 'Though this is a city I never been to, people sure are used to odd people.' Kakashi thought, noticing noone paying attention to him as he walked pass them. Sure, he was using a henge to give himself a more civilian look, but a scarf over the face and an eye patch over an eye were still a bit... Well, odd.

"Ah, man! You got a good card!"

"Yeah! I might be able to beat the Digimon Queen in the next tournament with this!"

Kakashi looked at the children talking before a small shop with posters of Digimon on it. 'Digimon is a fictional story here... But, they exist in another world. Then again, maybe the fictional stories are actually just to cover up they are real... That's actually a smart move considering if they can appear here like summoning. It gives them the advantage over someone like me with a known summoning, though my summon dogs is uncommon.' Kakashi frowned, wondering if Sakura and Sasuke were doing better in their search. After they found a tunnel to stay in for the night, they split up to search the city while having Kotemon watch over their camp.

"There was some cosplaying freak at the park yesterday." Kakashi instantly froze with seeing his new archenemies. "He even had some kids with him. I hope they are alright." Two cops were walking straight towards Kakashi.

"He could have been their father. You know how people are nowadays." The other officer sighed while Kakashi recognized the other from the day before.

"He was even reading a porn book." The officer said as they passed Kakashi, never even noticing him. "Though, oddly, I can't remember what he looks like. Even the costume."

"You should get your memory checked out." Kakashi blinked, looking back at the officers.

'They don't remember what I look like and did not even notice me?' Kakashi thought. Sure, he knew from past that cities had some pretty uncaring and focused people, but this was stretching it. 'Wait...' Kakashi noticed an electronic store where the news was playing. 'Digimon are being made of data from machines like televisions, so...' Kakashi walked up to the window and within an instant the television screens in the main window went abuzz with static and the picture gone.

"Huh?! What happened to the computer?!"

"Is it a surge?!" The people inside panicked, seeing all the electronics go wonky.

"Woah?! Man, there goes that's store's inventory!" A young man shouted while tapping Kakashi's back. Kakashi frowned at the oddly dress young man who made a ninja he knew look like he had a tiny bit of fashion sense, wondering if he knew how wise it was to touch a stranger.

"No. Just some interference." Kakashi sighed walking away from the man who was still looking at the out televisions.

"Huh?! You're right!" The young man shouted with seeing the screens came back on. "How did you-Huh?" The man looked where Kakashi was walking away. "Where did he go?"

'Now I think I understood what Naruto was saying. He wasn't referring to fictional alternate worlds. He was talking to about places that have hidden themselves so well, they wove an illusionary world around them.' Kakashi thought, deciding to stay clear of major electronics for the moment. However, he knew of these kinds of places. In fact, summon animals' domains looked like another world even though they are still within the realm they lived in. Add the fact they were so well hidden, it only made the few who did really did think it was another world. 'I heard myths and rumors of such places for humans, but never thought they would be real since it requires a lot of chakra in theory.' Kakashi looked up and his eyes widen as he realized something.

"Well... That might be the answer." Kakashi said as he barely he could make out a waving in the air making a line in the sky. "A seal. And a powerful one at that." Kakashi sighed, noticing it move and became invisible completely to his eye. 'I'm not a seal master, but this city must have been built on top of that seal. Hence it is not noticeable as I can't even sense the charka from it. It blocks out foreign objects and makes it appear there is a world out there, but not our own. That would explain why people are not seeing me. The seal is basically 'denying' me. However, it seems due to the electronics here being more advanced than what I seen, it gives off a field which makes us visible and noticeable... Great, it's like we became ghosts... This must be the same if I am with Sakura and Sasuke as it gives us enough of a presence to overwrite the seal as a single presence or because Kotemon if made of digital data and is sort of electronic himself... Or is he a she?' Kakashi pondered, wondering if Digimon even have a gender.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi turned and saw Sakura and Sasuke running up to him. "There you are!"

"Yes. What is it? You found Naruto and his imp buddy?" Kakashi asked, pondering on how Naruto knew of places like this. Sure, he was known as someone to pull surprises out of nowhere, but this was kind of really out there.

"No... But, we can't leave this city." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "When I met up with Sakura, we found we both can't be seen or hear by the people. So, we tried finding where the city ends. However, when I got near it, I black out. Sakura pulled me away from there and I came to."

"Yeah! His body became stiff and unresponsive when he got too close to the city limits!" Sakura whined, worried within her voice. "What if Naruto is outside the city and became like Sasuke almost did! His body seemed to shut off!"

"Calm down, Sakura." Sakura jumped when Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. "Though, I am glad you told me that. It makes sense now."

"What does?" Sasuke asked, brooding deeper than normal.

"There's some kind of seal protecting this city. Even though we managed to get in and can be seen and hear when certain conditions are met... It also probably will keep us from leaving as it might be doing that to the people here in this city to keep it protected." Both teenagers' eyes widen.

"Can that be even possible?" Sakura asked, "I mean I know fuuinjutsu is pretty powerful, but to put a whole city into an illusion?"

"It's possible." Kakashi and Sakura looked at Sasuke. "One of the Uchiha clan's strong points was genjutsu. I read about and experienced some genjutsu that can be so powerful, it can completely fool the person into thinking they are in another place and time. Add it to a fuuinjutsu and I can see how it can be made more complex like this to last even after the caster died and such."

"Then... What are we going to do?" Sakura asked, slightly trembling. "We are trapped and we have no idea where Naruto is."

"No. If we find Naruto, then he might now how to get out of this." Kakashi sighed, "He seems to understand this set up. Which is probably why he called them 'alternate worlds.' I think this city did this to hide Digimon or keep the existence of them hidden from the rest of the world. Hence why if we are near Digimon or electronic equipment, we become visible."

"But... Finding Naruto will be a problem." Sasuke grumbled. "There's a lot of loudmouth kids around our age in this place. Add the fact it seems there are more blonds..."

"Agh... For once I actually wished he was more like a normal ninja as it makes it easier for us to find him." Sakura groaned, her head sinking. "Hopefully he is still wearing that get-up and acting odd or else we will never find him!"

"Then again, he can be pretty sneaky when he wants to be." Kakashi said, instantly sweating as both teenagers collapsed to the ground, mumbling curses of defeat with realizing who they were talking about. 'Naruto... Please help us and make it easy for us to find you.' Kakashi let out a sigh, knowing all too well the prankster only was a ninja when he wanted to be, not when you needed him to be. "Let's find something to eat as Kotemon is probably starving."

"...Wait... I just realize something." Sakura spoke up, "Since we ended up in that other world and here... I haven't even been hungry at all."

"Huh?... Yeah... Now that you mention that, I realize that as well." Sasuke said, nodding in understanding. "Is it because of the seal?"

"... There might be more going on about the seal than I originally thought." Both looked at Kakashi with worry. "We'll ask Kotemon how his kind deals with food and such... He might know what's going on with us."

"Why?" Sasuke asked before his eyes widen. "You mean, the seal is making us more like Digimon?"

"Possibly. That would explain why we appear when near electronics from what I tested." Kakashi scratched his head, "If the seal is focused on keeping the existence of Digimon somewhat hidden, then I can see how this would work to make any outsider to become like them to keep it up. However, we better speed up our search as this could be bad." Both nodded at their sensei before they walked back onto the streets to look for some place to get food.

**-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-**

"Hmmmm." Kazumi pouted while stomping through the hallway to go to the stairs. 'I knew I fought a monster last night, but there's no damage!' Kazumi puffed her cheeks trying to figure out what was going on. When she woke up and check outside her window... No damage was there, as if it never happened Yet, she clearly remember fighting a monster last night.

"Meow." Kazumi looked down, seeing the cat following her before picking it up.

"I think-Oh!" Kazumi sniffed the air and drooled. She skipped downstairs and turned to the kitchen to see Umika working in the kitchen. "Good Morning, Umika! Wow, that smells great! What are you mak-"

**"Sit down, be quiet, and just wait for it!"** Kazumi gapped at the venom coming out of Umika's voice and noticed a pair of imaginary horns floating above the girls head.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Kazumi sat down, not wanting the wrath of the girl. Especially since she had a knife in hand. But, she only got paler with seeing who was with her. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked up, droll going down his arm. He was pale and seemed sick. "Oh... Hey Kazumi-chan... Mornin'." Naruto groaned though sounding not as sick as he looked.

"You... Okay?" Kazumi asked, worried now what Umika was cooking.

"Yeah... Finally recovering from what I ate last night." Naruto sighed with a smile of comfort.

"Oh! I so sorry I-" Kazumi tied to apologized only for Naruto to held out his hand.

"Nah... What you made didn't do it. I had a snack from your friends since you were out, but it really set my stomach off..." Naruto mumbled, though Kazumi nodded with understanding. "I just recovered from it."

"I'm home!" Kazumi jumped and saw Kaoru walking through the door.

"K-Kaoru... What's wrong with Umika?" Kazumi whined, wondering if Naruto knew what Umika was doing with how he was sick.

Kaoru looked up and frowned with seeing the same horns. "Again?" Kaoru groaned before pulling a chair out to sit down. "She's got writer's block."

"On a novel?" Kazumi asked, pouring Kaoru and herself a cup of tea.

"Right." Kaoru sighed, taking the cup of tea. "When Umika-sensei stops writing, she starts cooking like that. She usually isn't like that."

"Wh-What should we do?" Kazumi asked, pouring some tea for Naruto who offered his old mecha cup for some.

"We can only be patient and wait for her horns to disappear." Kaoru sighed, pointing atop her head.

"You can see them?" Naruto asked between a sipping his tea.

"I see them, too. I see them." Both girls giggled at each other, realizing they could see such emotions just as Naruto.

**"What exactly do you see?"** Both girls hugged each other in fear while Naruto nearly spat out his tea with seeing the aura of death around Umika. "**Well, now, it's ready**." All three trembled under the heated glare.

"Thanks for the meal!" Both shouted while Naruto slightly bow, coughing from nearly choking. Umika put the plates down, exposing hot dogs, waffles, and salads.

"This is delicious!" Kazumi chimed as they began to feast on the various food.

"I couldn't wait until I could home from morning practice to indulge in this taste and texture!" Kaoru chimed.

"Why thank you." Umika chimed.

"The hot dog, salad, and waffles are all great!" Kazumi hummed, messy eating her food.

"They are Pop Dogs, Imp Salad, and Whooshing Waffles..." All three looked at Umika oddly. "Pop! The Pop Dogs just gave me ideas. After eating the Imp Salad, it feels like an imp has empowered my hands to write. Whoa. The Whooshing waffles make me feel the great novel to whoosh out of me...Whoosh... Whoosh...O-god! Whoosh it out of me!" Both girls recoiled from Umika jumping from her seat.

"You have an idea?" Kaoru asked as both her friend and she was scared out of their pants.

"It's all about food, huh?" Naruto calmly said as Umika slammed her hands on the table.

"Yeah, wh-Ack!" Kazumi cried as something hit her foot.

"Kazumi, just shut up. You, too, Naruto." Kaoru grounded Kazumi's foot, making the girl tear from the pain.

"You two." Both gripped each other again in fear. "Be ready in 20 minutes!" Umika shouted as both girls scattered to their rooms.

"Good... I can finally take a bath." Naruto sighed before instantly paling at the demon before him.

"You. Come with me." Naruto tried to blot only to trip over the chair and got caught by his foot. Naruto clawed at the floor, trying to escape the girl as she dragged him to another part of the house.

"Nooooooo!" Naruto whined, making both girl shiver in their rooms with wondering what Umika was doing to the poor blond.

**-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-**

"Yesh. How hard is it to find that samurai nut?" Impmon grumbled, standing atop a power pole, his hand over his eyes to keep the sun from blinding him. "I mean, I know that gal goes straight for trouble, but that should make her easier to find."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Ack!" Impmon jumped and ran across the power line some before turning around. "Yesh. Don't do that, Toots. I almost Bada Boom ya." Impmon patted his chest while calming down with seeing it is Renamon.

"Do that and you might not like what happens." Renamon chuckled.

"Renamon, who is that Digimon?" Impmon looked down to see a red hair girl wearing T-shirt with a broken purple heart and blue jeans.

"Heh. The name's Impmon, snot nose brat." The girl glared at the Digimon.

"Destroy him, Renamon." Impmon smirked from the sneer he got from the human.

"Usually, I would agree. However, I rather not get any of his data on my coat." Renamon sighed, though understanding her Tamer's mood at the moment with what happened the night before.

"Heh. Good to see you still got a little backbone, Toots!" Renamon and her Tamer looked at Impmon. "Though, seeing no signs you gotten a proper partner is quite sad. If ya gonna keep her, then have her at least form a contract."

"A contract?" The girl asked, confused. "Why would I need a contract for between Renamon? She's my partner?"

"Indeed. I trust Rika." Renamon glared at Impmon.

"Not that kind of contract, Toots. If a human makes a contract with a Fairy, they gain not just a wish granted, but become quite powerful." Impmon chuckled. "Though, not as powerful as Aniki, my Tamer. He's a whole other beast which would be even more powerful if he had not given up his ability to make a contract."

"So, you keep telling me to get rid of my human partner when you happen to have one?" Renamon chuckled. "You're quite a hypocrite."

"I would be, if it weren't the fact he was a Digiman... Even that, though, is stretching it as he barely has anymore 'human' left in him from what I see." Impman laughed, "But, then again, with all I seen with Aniki, it is kind of hard to stay human or Digimon."

"Digiman?" Rika asked, a bit silent. "Renamon, doesn't he mean Digimon?"

"There are rumors there are humans who ventured into the Digital World." Rika looked at Renamon, her eyes widening. "However, to adapt to the world, they took data into their bodies and evolved. Hence they were no longer exactly human but not enough to be a Digimon. Hence the term Digiman began to float around to describe them as they still looked human, but also had abilities like Digimon. Some were rumored to have Digimon forms as well. However, I never met one, yet you say your Tamer is one?"

"Heck, yeah!" Impmon grinned, "And, bonus, he's a Qualia Mage! He doesn't need his digital powers to fight, though he prefers to use them instead of his main powers. I don't blame him with how little he's been able to eat to do so."

"Qualia Mage?.. Don't you mean quanta?.Which quanta plural for quantum? Like quantum physics?" Rika remembered her teacher hitting on the subject a little in science class. She heard qualia, but did not remember what it meant. She knew it was linked to the studies the teacher was talking about with getting off the main subject. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have realized what the little imp was saying. It sounded like some kind of foreign food to her at first.

"I don't know the whole quantum physics thing." Impmon sighed, "That's one thing that goes over my head and try to not understand with all the crazy stuff about Aniki... If I remember correctly, 'qualia' is actually from what you humans call philosophy, but can apply to that quantum thing. What Aniki told me, a qualia is basically what you experience on your own, but noone else can prove as only you experience it... Well, in layman terms that is he used for me."

"...Even if that is layman terms, I don't get it." Rika sighed, though agreeing with the imp as to why he did not try to understand that if this "Aniki" said it. "But, what does that have to do with being a Mage? Don't they use magic or whatever fake junk."

"Magic isn't fake and I ain't referring to Digimon like Wizardmon." Renamon narrowed her eyes at Impmon as he lit a flame at the tip of his finger. "What color is my flame?"

"Red, duh." Rika sighed. "What's the point?"

"Well, what if I said it looked blue to me?" Rika and Renamon both gave him confused looks as the flame disappeared. "You probably say, no, it's red. However, that is a qualia. You can see it is red, but for someone else, it might be another color."

"Oh, like for someone who is color blind." Rika said, realizing now what he was saying. "So, if I get what you're saying, then these Qualia Mages see things normal people can't, right?"

"Some, yeah. Though, not all Qualia Mages experience their uniqueness through sight. From what Aniki told me, his is mainly through his ears and body instead of his eyes. However, their qualia are not as simple as just seeing a different color from what others see. In fact, depending on what it is, they can affect their surroundings and do unbelievable things because the way they perceive reality allows them to do so. Though, there are draw backs like the fact they lack something and they have to keep finding it to keep it balance or find a Twin that have an excess of what they lack. Aniki isn't lucky with the latter, so is always hungry for Witches."

"Witches?... Renamon... Why are we listening to this nut?" Rika sighed, beginning to walk away. This Digimon was nuttier than the goggle boy she met a few days ago. In fact, it made the lame Tamer seem sane.

"Who you calling a nut?!" Rika stopped with finding Impmon jumped down and landed before her. "Don't you dare call me a nut! You don't realize exactly the dangers that come with being even a human!"

"With being even a human?" Renamon asked, landing behind Rika and moving before her Tamer. "You seem to be a know it all for humans with being a Digimon who does not like them."

"Heh... Hence why I don't like them. Sadly, I had a few run in with what few humans know about their own predators." Impmon gripped his scarf. "Qualia Mages are just called Mages dues to what they do looks like magic, but it's not truly magic. However, there are humans who can use magic. These are the humans who make contracts and have a wish granted to become Puella Magi."

"Puella Magi?" Renamon asked while Rika put her hand on her chin.

"Puew-la... Ma-ge? Is that some kind of foreign language?" Rika asked, confused. She never heard the words before.

"No clue. However, in exchange for having their wish granted, they have to fight Witches to pay back the contractor." Impmon smirked while pulling off his scarf and Rika and Renamon gasped. "Nasty, huh? And I got this when I was still Mega level when I learned the hard way about Witches."

"A scar?" Rika whispered, her eyes wide at the scar around Impmon's neck. It was going a little inward into the chest as if something tried to stab him in the heart. "But... Isn't Digimon made of data? Only Digimon designed with scars should have them." Rika glared at the Imp, though the scar did look real to her.

"Heh. True. Puella Magi are said to be the bringers of hopes. Witches are the bringers of despair and curses. I nearly died if Aniki hadn't saved my tosh. And, to rub salt in my wounds, he told me that was an average Witch that almost took out a Mega like myself." Impmon put back on the scarf. "It took a few days for Aniki to get the curses out of me which reduced me to this form and no matter which evolution I am in, I always have that scar now."

"Are those Witches... the monsters I been hearing about in the Digital World before I came here?" Rika looked at Renamon, noticing her Digimon was clenching her paws.

"Yep. The massive push for Digimon to find a Tamer nowadays is because the Witches, which usually hunt humans in the Real World. Those monsters have begun appearing in the Digital World. In fact, one of the reasons Aniki even appeared in the Digital World and became a Digiman was so he could hunt them down as he's their predator." Impmon turned around, "Though, looking at you, I don't think you have the means to even become a Puella Magi, brat. Might be a good thing as what Aniki said, Puella Magi suffer just as much as Qualia Mages. That's why I said you should get a proper partner. Puella Magi and Qualia Mages understand the means to fight for a living, be it literally or figurally. That brat you call a Tamer probably never had to risk her life for anything in her life!"

"..." Rika bit her lip before finding Renamon had her paw on her shoulder.

"I rather keep it that way." Renamon growled at Impmon. "I want to keep Rika out of the danger as I prefer to fight on my own with only her assistance as a Tamer. If she was right in the heat of the battle with me, I would be too worried about her to fight properly."

"And that's what is going to get ya two killed!" Impmon laughed, "The smart Digimon will always aim for one's weaknesses! In your case, you two can't fight with each other! They could simply either kill your Tamer or just overwhelm you like that Witch did to me and hence getting knocked down right back to Rookie!"

"That does not matter. I will protect Rika no matter what." Renamon narrowed her eyes. "Even if it kills me."

"Heh... That can only go so far, Toots." Impmon said, "'You can't protect what you think is precious no matter how hard you try.' Aniki told me that the instant I became his Partner. Which is why it is best to make something you believe precious able to protect itself... Oh, yeah, have you seen a gal known as Kotemon around?" Impmon sheepishly asked.

"Kotemon?" Rika pulled out her device to pull up the profile image of Kotemon. "A rookie? What do you want to do to another Rookie? Delete him and take his data?"

"No. She's a traveling companion and the Partner of another Digiman. Or Digiwoman... Of DigiPsycho in that case." Impmon groaned, getting confused looks from the Tamer and Digimon. "Well, if you haven't seen her, then I'll take my leave. If you find her, tell her I gonna torch her butt later."

"S-ure." Rika said while the imp jumped up onto the fence and ran off. "Renamon... Did... You come to this world to become strong?"

"Yes. But not for my own protection." Renamon sighed, "Originally, I thought of humans as simply aids. But, I found you to be more than just an aid. That is why I do not care if I risk my life to protect you. You are not just my partner, but my first friend."

"...Friend?" Rika clenched her fists. "...That's why... You protected me last night..." Renamon blinked at her Tamer who relaxed and smirk. "I guess we thought of each other the wrong way... I guess you guys, though mostly data, are not all data."

"I see. Well, I can understand the way you think of that." Renamon looked at the sky.

"Hey. Renamon... Teach me how to fight."

"What?" Renamon looked back at Rika. "Did I hear you-"

"Teach me to fight!" Rika shouted, turning to the Digimon. "Last night... I was scared... Was it the same for you before?" Rika blushed, looking away in embarrassment with shouting. "I... don't want to be scared again... Not for my life or yours."

"..." Renamon frowned Rika before closing her eyes. "Alright. But, I don't expect you to join into my battles."

"I understand. This is just to make you more at ease." Rika smirked, 'But... Who is this Aniki guy? He can take on something that took down a Mega? Or is that imp just bluffing?' Rika thought before realizing something. "Hey, Renamon, I am going to do some shopping. Want anything?"

"You? Shopping?" Renamon asked kind of shock. She has seen when Rika "shopped" and Rika hated doing that very action.

"Yeah. I don't think I can get some good weapons right off the bat. However, I can get some knock offs to at least train. Maybe we can see if you can have a back up for when that Diamond Storm of yours or some of my modify cards are not enough."

"Hm... Not a bad idea. I am curious what you humans have to arm yourselves with." Renamon nodded, though a bit worried. "However, please do not harm yourself."

"Renamon... When did you become my mother?" Rika chuckled at her little joke before heading to a nearby mall.

**-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-**

"..." Kazumi pondered while walking, now with bags within her arms. 'The "Kazumi" that Umika and Kaotu know is the old me... The me of today...' Kazumi pondered, remembering how the two girls commented on how she chose the same clothing as her old self. Sure, the shopping was suppose to relax them(mainly Umika), but now she found herself deep in thought.

"Don't worry about it." Kazumi jumped, looking at Naruto who had his hand on his shoulder. "...You were worrying, huh?... You should not as you'll get wrinkles young."

"That... coming from you is oddly fitting..." Kazumi deadpanned, looking at the blond. If she had not known better she would not be able to tell if he was a girl or not. Umika put him through a brutal bath and make over... His hair was oddly wavy spikes which fit his witch hat and his cleaned skin now showed his had a natural tan even with what he wore before kept him covered. His cape was replaced with a knitted shawl of similar nature which she was still trying to figure where it came from. His outfit... Though the black dress shirt with an orange sleeveless tee under it was okay for a boy...

"How Umika got you to wear shorts with stockings, I don't know." Kazumi sighed aloud, actually a bit annoyed the blond pulled off the look quite well with a pair of nice tennis shoes he bought.

"I kind of like this style..." Naruto chimed, pulling on the suspender keeping his shorts up. "I was expecting worse."

"Worse?" Kazumi gulped, wondering what the blond meant.

"You know?... Dress and heels." Kazumi nodded, "If I am forced to wear something... It's better to go all the way and look good than to do it sub-par!"

"... This coming from the guy who wears a witch hat." Kaoru sighed, pale with hearing what the two were talking about.

"How refreshing!" Kaoru looked at Umika who was glowing like an angel and missed what Kazumi and Naruto was talking about.

"That's great. For us, too." Kaoru sighed, glad the devil horns was gone.

"But, still, for us to shop like this..." Kazumi looked at her bag while taking a bite of the corndog she had realized she was neglecting with her worrying. "Aren't you worried about money?"

"It's all right, we don't usually spend this much" Kaoru chuckled, "Umika will go anywhere to save one yen on groceries."

"Who are you calling cheap?!" Umika roared while getting in Kaoru's face.

"I didn't say that!"

"All in for the cheapskates." Both girls glared at Naruto, holding up lots of coupons in his hands.

"Where the heck did you get those?!" Umika shouted, her eyes lighting up with seeing they ranged from food items to clothing.

"Your world's internet is amazing... I took a moment to use your computer to get them since you guys wanted to shop..." Naruto said emotionlessly, "I also got a bunch of new models for dirt cheap."

"Where are they?" Kaoru asked, noticing Naruto only had his suitcase and a few bags outside that were clothes he bought with them.

"...In my case." Naruto pointed at it while both sweated, wondering how he managed to push anything else within the suitcase with seeing it for themselves.

"By the way..." Kazumi chuckled at the three. "I forgot to ask you this morning, yesterday I-" A chill suddenly went down Kazumi's spine. "... I just got a really bad feeling. Just like with the detective! I got to go!" Kazumi shouted while running off, catching Kaoru and Umika off guard.

"Kazumi!" Umika shouted as Kazumi dashed to an alley and was shocked to find girls out cold on the ground.

"Are you okay!" Kazumi shouted, running up to one girl and picking her up. She was instantly horrified with finding the girl's face covered in some kind of goo. "What?!" Kazumi gasped before barely letting the girl in time as she tried to choke her. She looked down the alley to see other girls with the same goop on their faces now running towards her.

"Noooo!" Kazumi held out an oddly egg shape gem that shot from where her bell earrings were and it flashed, blinding the girls and causing the goop to fall off. "Just as I thought..." Kazumi said while the girls collapsed to the ground. "It's magic!"

"Waaaah!" A high school girl screamed, trembling at hat was before her. "N-No..." She gripped the wall, trying her best to keep away from the large worm like goop monster before her. The only humanoid part was the human body on top of it crying.

**"It's dirty... It hurts... It's crying..." **The creature cried out, reaching for the girl who has now fainted.

"You're just like the one before!" The being looked at Kazumi who was now behind it.

"Kazumi!" Umika and Kaoru ran up to Kazumi who held her hands out.

"Umika! Kaoru! Stay back!" Kazumi held out her gem which made a ringing sound. "Have a good look at my magic!" Within a flash of light, her clothes were off. She flung out her arms for black arm warmers to appear. Her hat hit the stop of her head as her white and black top appeared on her body and the finished off with tying a bow. She then grabbed her staff and did a brave pose. "I won't allow you-"

"Kazumi!" Kaoru shouted, both Umika and her with their faces bright red.

"Your skirt! Your skirt!" Umika shouted while Kazumi looked down.

"...I didn't think you were brave to wear the tiny underwear." Kazumi instantly turned beet red seeing Naruto looking at her cute frilly, yet slightly daring panties due to she forgot to form her skirt while kneeling down near where she was at. She failed to notice his shawl was replaced by the cape due to kicking him in the face while snapping her fingers for her skirt to appear. "Ow..." Naruto sighed, faking the pain in his voice as there was no bruise or foot print left on his cheek.

**"Puella... Magi..."** The being raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I won't let you cause any more trouble!" Kazumi roared, charging straight on with fire burning in her eyes... Only to yelp when the being roars and unleashed a barrage of goop that blinded her.

"Watch out..." Naruto sighed before watching as being unleashed a bunch of hands from its rear which hit Kazumi right into the trash. "I believe that tactic always fails..." Kazumi coughed the trash out of here as Naruto plucked her from the trash. With a snap she was shocked she was clean, probably from Naruto's magic.

"Kazumi!" Kazumi looked at the blushing faces of her friends.

"Umika, Kaoru, you two should run away!" Kazumi shouted, seeing the creature ready for Round 2.

"As if we could leave you behind!" Kazumi was shocked at Kaoru's angry face before Kazumi's eyes widen at what both girls held out.

"Don't worry, Kazumi!" Umika shouted.

"We can fight, too!" Kaoru chimed as they held out their own gems. Both of their clothes whooshed off as the girls stood back to back. Kaoru pulled down her hood of her outfit as Umika whipped her hair back as a nun like hood appeared along with a matching cape. They tapped their hips for a body suit to appear on Kaoru's body and simple dress to match Umika's hood. They tapped their legs together for their boots to appear before they held out their weapons, a short staff for Kaoru and a book for Umika.

"Wha... No way..." Kazumi stood there in shock.

"Watch closely, Kazumi." Umika said as she pushed on a pair of glasses onto her nose.

"Let's go, Umika!" Kaoru chimed while both jumped into the air. The being's arm reaching up after them. However, both moved around, causing the being's arm to cross each other and all before entangling and knotting the being. Umika opened her book for a ball of light to appear and it shot to Kaoru, who was still in the air.

"Nice pass!" Umika chimed, stopping the ball before kicking it right to the tied up being. "Palla Di Cannone!" The ball hit right on, causing the creature to cry out in pain.

"Amazing! They are amazing!" Kazumi shouted with watching on alongside Naruto. However, she then gasped. 'I remember now! Kaoru immobilizes the monster!' Kazumi thought as what she thought went on in real time as Kaoru held the beasts arm behind it. 'And then Umika uses magic to read the monster's mind!'

"Ex Fille!" Umika shouted while holding her book out for words to come out of the being and slam right into her book.

Kazumi jumped up, holding her staff . "This is when I come in!"

"It's still too early!" Kaoru shouted, realizing what Kazumi was doing.

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Kazumi unleashed a ball of light from her staff and instantly gasped with seeing it heading straight at Umika instead of the being.

"Umika!" Kaoru let go of the monster and tried to get Umika out of the way only for both of them to gasp when Naruto appeared before him in an instant.

"Huh?!" Both gasped as Naruto slumped up the ball of light as if soup and his cheeks expand with light coming from it. They sweated as they heard crunching sounds from the blond before he swallowed.

"Bleh... Overly sweet..." Naruto stuck out his tongue as the monster leapt away.

"Kaoru! Umika!" Kazumi ran up to the two girls in a panic. She collapsed to her knees, trying to see if there were any injuries. "I'm sorry! But I acted exactly as I remembered it!"

"This is nothing!" Kaoru chuckled. "Naruto took care of it. Also, you can't just go back to being the 'old' Kazumi... Don't worry about it."

"... I see..." Kazumi pouted, looking down. "I'm not the 'old' Kazumi..." Both girls frowned at their friend with some guilt. "Umika, are you mad at me."

"No." Umika bowed slightly. "It's our fault for acting without thinking about you."

"But, I fired at a friend!" Kazumi cried, "I can't leave that be!"

"Well, then..." Both girls smiled. "This is your punishment." Both girls held up their hands for a hair salon with the name "Sea Fragrance" to appear behind them. They then dragged Kazumi into the one room salon and flop her in a chair. "Let's take care of your hair." Umika chimed, putting a cloth around her knee to keep the hair clippings off her. "And all of your questions, Kazumi."

"First, about magic." Umika pulled out a pair of hair scissors. "In this world, there are fairies who scout out Puella Magi. Girls who form a contract with these fairies create Soul Gems, which are the source of their magical energy." Umika said, snipping away at Kazumi's long hair.

"A Soul Gem... This thing, right?" Kazumi said while holding her weapons which had a sphere gem in the middle.

"Correct." Kaoru glared at Naruto who sitting upside down in another chair, spinning around. "And a contract is the wishes that the fairy grants to the Puella Magi.

"Wishes?" Kazumi asked.

"I wished for a healthy body that could always play soccer!" Umika chimed.

"I wished for a chance to meet an editor that would recognize my works." Umika said, carefully cutting Kazumi's hair.

"You didn't wish to win the world cup or become an amazing author." Kazumi asked, cocking her head.

"That kind of stuff..." Umika sighed.

"I want to win with my real abilities!" Kaoru smirked.

"What I wanted was not talent, but only to be famous." Umika added.

"You two are amazing for being so confident!" Kazumi hummed.

"Hehe! Why thank you... Ah..." Umika went wide eye. "K-Kaoru, want to give it a try?"

"Can I? I do, I do!" Kaoru took the scissors while Kazumi blinked in confusion.

"What wish did I make and what is your wish, Naruto?" Kazumi looked at Naruto's feet in the air while trying to be still for Kaoru.

"Well, you never told us, Kazumi." Kaoru sighed. "But, what is your wish, Naruto? We had not the chance to ask you since you passed out last night."

"Really? And what a generous fairy!" Kazumi chimed, realizing all four of them had their wishes granted.

"...I never made a contract."

"Huh?" All three looked at Naruto, who stopped spinning.

"...I granted my wish myself... Because of that, I can never make a contract with a fairy." Naruto said in a tired sigh.

"You can do that?!" Kaoru gasped.

"Yes... I'll explain once you finished..." Naruto sighed, putting his left hand to his ear.

"A-Alright... However, as payment, those who receive a Soul Gem become Puella Magi, are forced with the mission of fighting Witches." Kazumi's eyes widen as Kaoru slipped her bangs.

"Witches?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Kaoru gasped, pale at the sight before her. Even Umika was covering her face with her hands.

"Like the detective yesterday and that monster just now?" Kazumi asked.

"Exactly... But, those were types of we have never seen before." Umika sighed.

"The power of a Witch's curse causes people to fall into despair. A Witch's curse." Kaoru said with a serious tone. "The power to exorcise curses and save everyone... That is the 'hope' that our magic has granted us. It is for that reason... That we have to... fight witches..."

"I see..." Kazumi sighed before realizing both had backed far away from her.

"Yeah..." Both groaned while Kazumi looked at herself in the mirror, embarrassed as Kazumi saw the messy, short hair cut they have given her.

"Did you two cut my hair like this before?!" Kazumi shouted as both bowed in apology.

"Sorry, this is actually our first time!"

"We'll change it back!" Umika shouted while holding her book up.

"Well, it's fine like this... This is fine for the new Kazumi." Kazumi smiled before finding Naruto standing behind her. "What are you?" With a snap, Kazumi blinked as her hair grew out slightly, but then Naruto began to cut her hair.

"...That's fine and all... But at least make it neater." Naruto sighed, Kazumi's eyes brighten with seeing the same hair cut, but a bit nicer and clean. "...I might hate change, but I hate tangles even more... You probably, too... But, noone says the same over time..."

"Yeah! Hm! Memories don't shape people because people's footprints become memories!" Kazumi chimed while an ahoge popped up from her bangs while Umika and Kaoru looked at her smiling.

"Fix that ahoge." Umika got out some wax and tried to put it down.

"No! This is my Witch sensor!" Kazumi cried while jumping up as the ahoge danced. She ran off with realizing it was still sensing the witch.

"But... My Soul Gem isn't reacting at all..." Umika said, looking at her book. "...Maybe it's more sensitive than a gem?" Umika gasped.

"For now! Let's run after her and worry later!" Kaoru shouted, running after Kazumi.

"..." Naruto let out a pout. "...I hate change." Naruto got up and chased after the three girls who were now back in the ally, looking around for clues as the hair salon disappeared

"Kazumi, is it still nearby?" Kaoru asked, through thankful Kazumi did not fully ran off.

"It feels evil... But it doesn't seem like it." Kazumi grumped, shivering slightly.

"Witches attack people based on a predefined set of rules." Umika said with a frown. "If we can figure out what they are, we can predict when the witch will attack next."

"...It will attack at a live Gungrow concert in a bit." All three looked at Naruto, shocked. "...I guess now is a good time to explain myself...I am not a Puella Magi even though I can use magic... Many coined us the name 'Mages' with confusing our abilities for magic when it is just natural to us who perceive reality differently."

"Perceive reality differently?" Kazumi asked.

"By perceiving, I believe you are referring to seeing a different color to what someone would normally see an apple which to many is commonly red, right?" Umika asked, shocking Kaoru and Kazumi.

"Correct...Though it goes far deeper than that simple example." Naruto sighed, "...You knew that from researching your next book, correct?"

"Yes. I found quantum physics and philosophy about the mind interesting and decided to add a bit of it to my novel." Umika nodded, "But, how do you perceive reality? And how does that allow you to use magic?"

"...The unofficial term people use is Qualia Mage... Due to how we see our reality, we are able to manipulate it depending on how we see it... In my case, it is how I hear and feel my reality." Naruto touched his eye path. "...The reason I can use somewhat magic is I did exactly as the Fairies do to grant wishes and create a Soul Gem, but by myself to grant my sibling's wish... However, it's really just my Qualia at work, which is 'Adaptability' as I call it."

"Adaptability?" Kaoru asked with a cheap look. "What kind of power is that?"

"...The ability to accept other Qualia's realities is quite power... So much so that I am able to connect to all of 'me' as a hive mind throughout time and space..." All three girls' eyes widen at the boy. "...It's not akin to time travel as I could before...But... We all can communicate with each other and keep this reality I am current in the 'main' one."

"So, one of the other you from the future told you where it is at?" Kazumi asked while both Umika and Kaoru narrowing their eyes at him.

"Correct... As well as something about fog... But, the message was fuzzy and breaking up... I haven't had a lot to eat, so I think I lost a pound for using my ability... But, it could also be a dead end." All three sweated at the tired look from Naruto. "Though, just like Puella Magi, Qualia Mages have a cost as well. We just don't figure it out till either we run into it or another like us. That is 'misery.'"

"Misery? Like in curses like the Witches?" Umika asked, her eyes widening.

"No... It depends on the Mage, but all our karma is out of whack due to we have something in 'excess' and something 'missing.' Sometimes this saves us at first, but it then leads us Mages to suffer great tragedy and misfortune till we die... This is only countered if we keep filling ourselves with what is missing or have a Twin that has excess of what the other needs to feed off of... My excess is luck, both good and bad, and what I am missing is 'dreams.'"

"Dreams? You don't dream?" Kaoru asked, her eyes widening at the thought.

"No... It's a broad term... Though it includes your sleeping dreams and nightmares, dreams are far more than that." Naruto sighed, "... I hate taking them from humans... Hence when I found I could eat the nightmares of Witches, I began to hunt them instead."

"... There's side effects, huh?" Kazumi blinked, confused of Umika's bitter remark.

"Yes... But, mainly because most of the dreams and such of humans are usually nasty to me..." All three sweated the blond, who was sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Too sweet, too spicy, too moist... I prefer nightmares of Witches as they are close to what I like and it doesn't give me a bitter aftertaste with having to go the 'traditional' route... Though, it removes the curses of the Witch and frees the trap soul through a burp, so a bonus...Though, I still don't know where the souls leave the Fairy's body when they eat a Grief Seed..." Naruto shivered as Umika and Kaoru paled.

"So, that's why you ate that Grief Seed last night." Kaoru sighed, "Though, you get sick through this method, too, huh?"

"...Nope." All three looked at Naruto shocked, "Though, sometimes I come upon a 'bad' Grief Seed... Last night was one of those times... I usually taste them before I eat them, but I was so hungry that I went for it." Naruto sighed, his stomach growling to protest. "...Only bad seeds make me sick and it's usually because they are damaged or something like that... Also, I am only telling you all this upfront as I hate change and rather get into a routine till I can find my companions and return to the Digital World... I hate change greatly." Both girls blushed, confusing the innocent Kazumi.

"I see. Well, if you are correct, I think I remember where a Gungrow contest is going to be." Umika smirked, all three nodding. Though Umika and Kaoru still gave a cautious look back at the blond with them.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON

A woman frowned, looking down at girls entering a concert hall. All of the girls were wearing dark foundation on their faces and their hair was greasy from hair products. The woman then looked at the case of dark foundation in her hand. "Because of this..." The woman crushed the foundation case in her hand, "Their skin is crying!" She dropped the case before holding her hand out and her limb began to sketch out and became clear. "I'll teach you all the proper basics of cosmetics!"

"Hey! Wait!" The woman looked behind her, becoming the Witch from early. "Just because they're using gangrow make-up and have bad skin doesn't mean that you can attack them!" Kazumi shouted as the trio of girls and Naruto landed, all in their gear.

However, they were shocked when a girl wearing a revealing magical girl dress, stripped stockings, and a dark witch hat walked out from behind the Witch. "A Puella Magi?!" Umika gasped while Kazumi was shocked by what her friend said. The mystery girl jumped off the roof and into the air.

"Wait!" Kaoru ran forward, trying to go after the girl.

"Kaoru, look out!"

"Ack!" Kaoru barely dodged the Witch which attacked straight on. However, Kaoru quickly grabbed the Witches arms that were at her. "Here we go!" She shouted flipping the Witch over her head and slamming it into the ground.

"Ex Fille!" Umika shouted for the words "Sever" to land on her book.

"I've figured out its weakness!" Umika shouted before seeing Naruto seemingly stroll passes her at a high pace.

"...Time to pay my dues." Naruto sighed, flinging his arm out for it to cover in stitches and cloth pieces to form a claw.

"It's sever!" Umika shouted, making her book come apart into two parts which instantly began a dual ended spear. "Aim for the cord in the bottom part, Uzumaki!"

"...Alright." Naruto tiredly said, seeing the cord connecting the woman like body to the rest of the being within the jelly bottom body. "...Check." Naruto sighed, stabbing right into the creature and cutting the cord. Kaoru and Naruto jumped back as the woman was suddenly shot out of the Witch, which the low body wailed in pain.

Kazumi was standing, confused as to when to act when Umika and Kaoru smiled at her and she smiled back. "Open your eyes, Cosmetics Witch! Limiti Esterni!" Kazumi shouted, firing a shot from her staff which hit the Witch dead on. The Witch explode, causing it's parts to go all over the place. Umika grasped one part and found a twisted Grief Seed in her hand while Kaoru caught the woman who finally came down and transformed back into her normal self.

"...Checkmate." Naruto sighed, holding his hand up for it to be normal again.

"Kazumi..." Kazumi panicked before seeing both girls offering a high five to her. She cheered, hitting back with high fives of her own.

"Umika, Kaoru!"

"I'll... Make... You... Pretty..." All three girls looked at the woman who was unconscious, but tears going down her eyes.

"I would never have thought a cosmetic saleswoman was the Witch." Kazumi sighed as all four were going down the stairs, Kaoru carrying the woman on her back.

"Witches eat the negative emotions of people, such as sadness and hatred." Umika sighed as they reached the bottom of the building.

Kaoru put the woman on a bench where she could wake up once she fully recovered or someone find her. All of their clothing reverting back to normal. "That person definitely wanted to make other women pretty. That's why she couldn't stand such cheap foundation." Kaoru pouted.

"Those who become Witches... Aren't always bad people, huh?" Kazumi asked, pouting. They left the building and were cutting through an alley to head for the main streets.

"That's right." Umika sighed while pulling out the Grief Seed. "There is the possibility that anyone can turn into a Witch." All of them hear Naruto and Kazumi's stomachs growling in unison. "Guess Uzumaki isn't the only hungry one. Try it." Umika blanched when Naruto somehow appeared next to her and licked the Grief Seed.

"Ick!" The blond recoiled, moving away from Umika and Grief Seed. "Spoiled! Bad! Ack!" Kaoru and Kazumi giggled as Naruto was rubbing his tongue with his hand. "It's so bad I don't think a Puella Magi can use it!"

"Use it?" Kazumi asked while both Umika and Kaoru looked at Naruto with shock. "Do Puella Magi use Grief Seeds for something?"

"I... don't know..." Umika said, confused as it felt like she should know.

"..." Naruto frowned at the girls. "...Ah... You have someone else clean your gems."

"Someone else?" Kazumi asked while Umika and Kaoru realized what he meant.

"Fairies can clean gems. But, what does that have to do with Grief Seeds?" Kaoru sighed, deciding the de ja vu was nothing.

"Even though I hate change, a little warning as I can clean gems, too..." All three girls looked at him in shock. "...When a being that can get rid of curses is full, they can't take out all the mud in your gems. ...Hence using a Grief Seed is a must for times when your cleaning buddy is too full to take on anymore for a while."

"Wait?! Really?!" Umika gasped as Kazumi was confused by the shocked looked of Kaoru and Umika.

"Yeah... Though, since I am not a Fairy, I got to use Grief Seeds to hook the nightmares and curses out of a Puella Magi's gem... Well, I can, but I rather not gross you out with the proper method." All three sweated at neutral face on the blond. "Though, your gems are still good for right now... Though, I wonder what that 'fog' part of the message was as I still haven't seen any since the fight..." Naruto went into pondering on his own with her arms crossed and cheeks puffed out.

"What does he mean by cleaning our gems?" Kazumi asked, ignoring the hard thinking blond.

"As we use our magic, our gems will darken and hence how powers will weaken. We have a Fairy clean our gems once they are starting to get too unclean. Though, glad we know about what Uzumaki told us. I never knew that!" Kaoru shivered at the thought.

"Indeed. We might need to have Uzumaki look at him when we see him again." Umika sighed before all three girls had the hairs on the back of their necks shot up. "What the?!"

"Oh! ...Now I get it!" Naruto chimed, snapping his finger just as suddenly a plume of fog shot out from behind him. "Biomerge!" Naruto shouted as the fog filled the alley, engulfing the girls and himself.

"Rika!" Renamon shouted while Rika looked at her Digivice.

"I know, Renamon. Time for a battle." Rika smirked, holding onto the strap of a simple softball bag on her back. Since she was not versed in material arts or that stuff, she knew she had to be careful. Even a kendo sword would make her suspicious to not only her mother and grandmother, but also to police officers and other adults. So, she went with a few metal bats she bought on sale. It wouldn't be hard to say she was just playing softball in the park with adding a glove and balls. The bag also made it easy for her to run with it as she followed where her Digivice was showing the Biomerge was at.

"Hey!" Rika frowned with seeing two Tamers and their Digimon she did not want to see.

"Oh, great." Rika sighed, stopping just before the alley where the Biomerge was at. "Stay out of my way. This is my fight."

"You shouldn't fight! Ack!" A goggle wearing boy whom Rika knew as Takato was trying to keep his baby Rookie Guilmon back. Guilmon was growling at the fog, ready to attack even though Takato was having had issues trying to hold the Digimon back. Behind him was Tamer with a Terriermon riding on his back known as Henry if Rika remembered correctly.

"Yeah, right. Digimon exist only to fight." Rika sighed.

"That's what you think, brat." Rika instantly glared up to see Impmon. "Though, sorry to burst your bubble, but this is my fight."

"Oh, and who says so?" Renamon asked, appearing on the other side of the roof Impmon was on.

"Aniki who's in there fighting at this moment." All three pairs were shocked to hear noises coming from the fog.

"I got to see this." Rika said, putting on her sunglasses and running into the fog with Impmon and Renamon jumping into it.

"Wait!" Both boys and their Digimon followed into the fog. "That's dangerous!"

"Uh, duh. Digimon." Rika sighed before all of the group was shocked when huge chuck from one of the buildings was heading straight for them. "Renamon!"

"Diamon-"

"Heh!" All of them saw a blur suddenly appeared before them. "Capitano Potenza!" A girl shouted while holding up her arms and seemingly making the chuck break upon hitting her. "You alright?" The girl turned, showing her arms oddly metallic in color and wearing some kind of body suit.

"Is.. her arms metal?" Takato asked before the Tamers and their Digimon saw what Digimon had Biomerge. "Is that a Boogeymon!" Takato shouted as Rika pulled out her Digivice, pointing it at the large red demon Digimon with odd markings on it and a pitchfork.

"Boogeymon... Champion level!" Rika shouted with a smirk.

"Kaoru! Are you alright!" Two girls around the same age as the one before the Tamers ran up.

"Yeah... Though, what's Uzumaki-san doing?" The girl sighed as the Tamers saw the Digimon swinging it's pitch fork, trying to hit someone.

"...Why is Aniki dressed like that?" Impmon sighed, smacking his hand to his face. All of them confused as they saw a girl dodging the Digimon.

"Hm? Well, I thought having a crossdresser would help me with my writer's block." The serious girl said before the Tamer's registered what she said.

"What's a crossdresser?" Terriermon asked.

"You better not answer that." Rika said, glaring at Henry.

"I'm just going to say Susie and her dresses." Terriermon blushed and instantly shut his month with realizing what he meant. "But, that's one heck of a crossdresser."

"You can say that again."

"Shut it, Goggle Head." Rika hissed before realizing she was hearing the "pretty" crossdresser humming while jumping around.

"Not yet, not yet. The dream has only reached mid-point." The crossdresser hummed, appearing to be dancing around instead of dodging the Digimon. "Shall the sprout wither or bloom?"

"Wow. Aniki is that hungry to eat from a Digimon?" Everyone looked at Impmon who was sighing. "Better stay back till I am needed."

"Wait... You're going to leave you Tamer in danger?!" Renamon asked, slightly shocked at the imp.

"Nope. I'm staying out of the way of his meal. When his hungry, it's better to steer clear of the magic he's using. He might just eat you instead." All of the Tamers and girls looked at him with horror.

"Why would he eat us?" Guilmon innocently asked, no longer charging and sounding a little frighten. "I'm not like bread."

"More so eat a 'part' of you, but you'll never be the same again." Impmon frowned at Guilmon.

"Not yet, not yet. The dream has reached its peak!" The boy sang loudly as the Digimon tried to stab him again and missed.

"Will you shut up and die! If I defeat you, I will get all your powers, Traitor!" Boogeymon shouted only to scream with finding itself pinned to the wall by various nails while the crossdressers cape was wipe opened, showing his fingers of his right hand to be blade like claws oddly made from clothes and stitches. "When did you-" The Digimon and group were shocked to find Naruto gone and now seemingly floating before the Digimon's head with the clawed hand to its forehead.

"The seed is now a ripe fruit to pick." Horror was in the Digimon's eyes while looking at the caped person's sick smirk and circuit like pattern eye. That horror instantly turned to no emotions as the claw pulled out an orb of light out of the forehead before the crossdresser dropped to the ground due to whatever was making him float was gone. He easily landed on his feet and began walking towards the group.

"You want any data, Aniki?" Impmon chuckled as the group gasped when the crossdresser popped the orb in his mouth and chewed it. The crunching sounds sending goose bumps the Tamer's backs.

'...What is he?' Rika thought, seeing the Champion level Digimon not even moving to the point she wondered if it was dead and just had not dissolved yet.

"...No... Data I am good with at the moment for my body." The crossdresser sighed, sticking out his tongue. "Too spicy and sour."

"You're a picky eater." Impmon chuckled while forming a large ball of red and blue flames. "Pillar of Flames!" Impmon shouted, launching the ball right at the Champion for it to not even scream while being burned with by the pillar of fire formed from the ball hitting at its feet. It simply dissolved away as red specks before turning into blue ones absorbed into Impmon. Once all the data was gone, the fog disappeared.

"That was a Digimon, Uzumaki?" The serious girl asked, looking at the crossdresser.

"Yeah... Though, one of the rude ones." The crossdresser sighed.

"Then why did he call you a traitor?" Rika noticed the glares from two of the girls right at him asking the questions.

'Traitor? Did he cross someone in the Digital World?' Rika pondered, now seeing why Impmon preferred this guy as his Tamer. 'And what did he do to that Digimon?'

"...Not something that is important... I just played some parts in a play while trying to figure out where what I was looking for was..." The crossdresser sighed, his cape suddenly becoming a shawl. "...Their fault for never realizing I was with them to begin with."

"That's because you're too good of an actor. You fooled me." Impmon glared at his Tamer.

"...That's because I wasn't acting when I worked with you... You made doing the work a bit fun even if I hate change." All of the Tamers and girls sweated at the imp's attempt to do a bird with only four fingers. "...But, at least that was more filling than some of the Grief Seeds I hunted down... Still, best I hunt some more before I leave with far apart Witches make their nests in the Digital World."

"You just want to be lazy." Impmon growled.

"Hey." Everyone shifted their attention to Rika. "You're a Digiman, right?" The other Tamers and girls looked at her with confusion. "And you came from the Digital World?"

"...Yes... I am made of a mixture of data and flesh." The boy answered in a deadpan, "However, technically, I come from an alternate world and happened into this world by mistake through the Digital World... Multiple realities can connect to one Digital World as some realities don't have the full on data to support its own Digital World."

"Then, how did your Digimon and you get so strong?" Rika asked, wanting to know. 'I have to make Renamon stronger if that Impmon could take a Champion out in one shot.

"...Strong?" Everyone eyes widen when the boy burst into an insane fit of laughter. "Strong?! I'm not strong, nor is Imp!" Naruto said with a sick smirk on his face. "Noone is truly strong as we are all weak! Digimon! Humans! Witches! Animals! We are all weak! Hence why we feed off each other to try either in negative or positive ways to become this 'strong' everyone chants about!"

"Oh, crude! Psycho's in control!" Impmon hid behind the girls.

"How the hell can you defeat Digimon if you're weak?" Rika snorted, before instantly having her blood run cold.

"It's because I realize I am weak, I can go beyond my limits with or without help." Rika turned her head slightly to find the crossdressing boy now behind her with a normal finger to her neck. She felt the same fear as last night when Renamon almost was deleted while looking into an intense black eye that matched the smirk he was giving her. "But, don't worry, I won't kill you. Naruto-kun would be mad at me if I did."

"Naruto-kun?" Rika asked while the serious girl's eyes widen.

"You're not Uzumaki-san..." The girl said, holding an egg shaped gem in her hand.

"Oie, oie. We're comrades! Puella Magi should work together, not against each other." Rika noticed the voice from the boy oddly feminine.

"Wait... But, Naruto said he was not a Puella Magi." The confusion girl of the three said while the other two were slightly stiff when the boy's head suddenly dropped.

"...I am..." Rika blinked, finding the boy's eye now blue instead of black and his face neutral before adjusting his hat. "...Sorry about that... My partner is a bit sensitive the issue of strength. She usually doesn't take over like that unless I am in trouble."

"You have a Puella Magi living in your body? Where's her body?" Rika's eyes widen at that remark from one of the girls, remembering the imp mention Puella Magi.

"Yeah. He's got Psycho in his head. No idea where her body is." Impmon chuckled.

"...Her body is gone." Naruto paused for a second before continuing. "...I did search for it, but never found it before going to the Digital World." Everyone jumped as the smirked appeared on Naruto's face. "Not like I care. It makes it easier to keep an eye out on Naruto-kun since he tends to get in trouble."

"I see... You can explain this more to us later... But, about these guys." The girl with metal arms said while her arms turned back to skin.

"...They're Tamers, so there's no problem for them seeing Puella Magi and such." Naruto pouted, back to normal. "...In fact, I will warn you three... You should be careful if you end up in the Digital World... It's a lot more dangerous than what those television shows on it has shown."

"What's your name?" Rika asked as the girls and Naruto were beginning to walk away.

"...Uzumaki Naruto... But, you can call me Gula, too." Naruto then smirked, "I go by Fornicatio or Forn for short. I don't mind Psycho either... Stop taking over my mouth... I hate change." Naruto grumbled as the girls and he walked off.

"...Psycho is a very proper name." Takato groaned, starting to get a headache.

"You have no right to say that, dreamer boy." Rika said before touching the back of her neck. 'But... What exactly are Puella Magi and Mages?' Rika thought before seeing Renamon look at her. She nodded for her Digimon to disappear. 'I am going to find out.' Rika thought, ignoring the boys as she stumped off in anger of letting herself be frightened again.

**-DI-DI-DIGIMON-**

"Man... What a day." Takato sighed, reaching the bakery that is his home. "I'm home!"

"Takato, don't shout that in the shop!" His mother scolded him while pulling some bread out of the case. "Oh, hey, don't you know where a Digimon card shop is at?"

"Wait, what?" Takato asked, instantly shocked. "You're asking me that when you don't allow me to have cool things?"

"What what that, young sir?" Takato instantly sweated under the mother glare he was getting.

"Ah, nothing! I do know where some shops are at, but why do you ask?" Takato replied, hoping he didn't get himself grounded.

"This young father wants to know as he's looking for one of his children who had run off while exploring. Since I know you are into that Digimon thing, I thought you could help him out a little bit." Takato looked at the silver hair man holding a bag of bread before him. "Can you help him or do you have too much homework?"

"Ah, sure." Takato nervously laughed, noticing the man had an eye patch over one eye and a scarf around his mouth. "Oh, yeah, can I have some bread? I am planning to meet some of my friends and it will be a nice snack till dinner."

"Sure. Just don't take too many." Takato nodded to his mother before grabbing a bag and give a few pastries.

"So, is your son into Digimon cards or just the shows?" Takato asked before stepping outside the shop.

"Both, I guess. I don't really keep up with his muses as he's always jumping around." The man said his tone somewhat lax. "I know he can handle himself, but it's getting late and we have to get to the hotel."

"You're visiting here?" Takato asked, looking back at the shop before looking ahead.

"Yes. We live in the countryside, so my kids are quite fantasized with the city. However, my hyperbug ran off and I know we won't see him till he hits empty." The man said with a sight chuckle. "Thanks for helping me out and sorry for troubling you."

"Nah. Though, could you tell me what you did to my mom?" Takato nervously asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the man. "You clearly did something to her as she would never ask me to help a stranger. That, and allow me to take bread from the front of shop... Hopefully you're not like one of those guys in black I seen in the movies."

"Why would I be one of those guys?" The man asked, making Takato squirm. "Are you hiding something?"

"Not at all!" Takato shouted, "I-I mean, I don't have anything to hide! It's not like I'm hiding a dino-Nothing!"

"You're pretty bad lair." Takato head dropped, having a feeling if he even tried to run that he would not escape. "Do you know of real Digimon?"

"Huh?" Takato looked at the man.

"That Digimon are real, not just a fictional thing?" The man asked, a gentle eye smile showing at the boy.

"W-Why would you be asking me that?" Takato then noticed a boy and girl waiting before them. 'Oh... Crude... I am about to become the victim of child trafficking!' Takato had a cold sweat going down his face.

"Huh? Who's that, sensei?" Takato blinked, realizing the girl's hair was pink.

'She must have a really loose mom to be able to dye her hair... Then, I guess this guy could have-'

"Someone who will help us out. You know about Digimon, don't you. And you don't have to deny it since we also have a Digimon with us."

"Wait. You-"

"FOOD!" Takato nearly peed his pants when something shot out of the alley and grabbed his bag of bread.

"W-Wha?" Takato blinked, looking in the alley where the blur when back into to find someone where Kendo gear. "Who... No way, a Kotemon!" Takato said, shocked at finding another Rookie.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Kotemon did a quick salute at Takato as the three with him got into it along with him. "Huh? Why are you making weird things with your hands again?" Takato looked back at the man, seeing one of the children with him had taken the bag and he was making symbols with both hands.

"Just making sure it so other people won't see us here. Just a little genjutsu to make it look like no one is here." The man said, eye smiling with finishing the hand signs and Takato noticed a slight waver in the air.

"Huh? Wait... Genjutsu... Like jutsu as in ninja?" Takato asked, shocked that noone was looking at them even though Kotemon could clearly be seen from the streets in the alley.

"Yes. Though, I am surprised this city knows of ninja with being trapped in an illusion." The boy there sighed.

"What do you mean?... Wait... Are you guys like that other guy I saw today?" Takato moved back some.

"Other guy?" The man asked, "Oh, and how rude. My name is Hatake Kakashi. The two here are my students Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. The son I was referring to is actually their teammate and my student, Uzumaki Naruto."

"That's the crossdresser I saw beat a Champion with Impmon!" All three ninja's eyes widen at Takato... Before hearing the girl Sakura burst into laughter with getting odd looks from Sasuke and Kakashi. "Uh... What?"

"Naruto... Heh heh... a Heh heh... crossdresser?" Sakura was trying her best to stop her laughter.

"Why is Naruto wearing a dress?" Kakashi shook his head, though not putting it out as impossible with how Naruto is.

"He wasn't wearing a dress, but looked so much like a girl I thought he was one." Takato sighed, "Though, you know that bi-polar person?"

"Bi-polar?" Sasuke asked, "We do, but he's been acting weird since we ended up in the Digital World and found him dressed oddly and claiming he wasn't our teammate and from an alternate world."

"Wait a second. You have been to the Digital World?" Takato frowned, starting to figure things out.

"Yep. Though our stay was short before we ended up here in Shinjuku. However, we can't leave the city and there is some kind of seal that makes my students and myself invisible unless we are near electronics or a Digimon. I'm not complaining as it makes putting a genjutsu on your parent's easier." Kakashi sighed, though a lot of the intel they gotten only keeps confusing them. The city used a different currency than Konohagakure. Some of the technology was far pass what Kakashi seen before. And there were countries that the three of them have never heard before and the maps look nothing like at home. But, if Kakashi was right and the city was in an illusion, then all of that would be just to keep it from being found out and hence fake.

"... Shinkjuku doesn't exist where you are at, doesn't it."

"You're pretty sharp for being a poor lair." Kakashi said, "We are from Konohagakure, which is in Fire Country. It's not on your maps-"

"I think you guys came from another world!" All three blinked at him. "I mean, it makes sense with what I saw today! Humans in this world can't use jutsu, magic, and such like in the movies!"

"Well, we saw a seal, so your world is probably an illusion." Sakura smugly said while nodding.

"If I hadn't been to other places then I would actually agree, but I been outside Shinjuku and I know other places exist." All three now were curious of the boy. "But, when thinking back of the Digimon TV series and what I seen so far with Digimon, I would not be surprise if our worlds are connected to the Digital World... Er... Like a bridge! You guys ended up in this world where the only ninja that exist had no jutsu, but masters of deception and such to make it look like that way. Or at least, what I think with most of my knowledge from movies."

"But... Wouldn't this world speak another language or something like that?" Kakashi asked, a bit skeptic. "I mean, a world can't be the same as another. We have technology and cities, though not as advance as we seen as this city."

"I guess you guys don't read fiction a lot." Takato sighed while getting glares from the two kids around his age, "But, you're right. Japanese is just one language here. You guys were just lucky to land in Japan or else you would not understand a word elsewhere as there is a lot of different languages in this world. Like English and Spanish in the Americas."

"Wait... Serious?" Kakashi asked, a pit forming in his stomach.

"Yeah. Also, there are a lot of cultures around this world as well. If I had to say something, your world sounds like Japan spread out and just has various versions of Japan and maybe China instead of being as diverse as here. Though, I can see how our worlds are bridge. If you technology is just enough to start a Digital World, it probably needs support from this world until it can live on its own. Also, this planet is known as Earth. What's your world known as?" Takato asked, hoping to get an idea of their world.

"...Our world has no name. You mean to say there are worlds out there?" Sakura asked, quite amazed.

"Sort of. Earth is the only planet in this solar system with life, but if we talk about alternate worlds like the Digital World and possibly your world, then yes... Not that I have been to any. I just watch and read enough stories to realize the possibilities do exist."

"But... If what we saw was not a seal to keep everyone unaware of Digimon... Then why is it we are invisible to people unless with Kotemon?" Kakashi asked aloud, a serious look in his eyes. "Also, this whole time we been in this world, my students and I have not felt hungry or even tired. Yet, Kotemon has needed both food and sleep. It just does not add up."

"Then... What has happened to us?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking.

"I... Sadly, don't know. Even with what I know about Digimon, I only became a Tamer a few days ago... Wait a second! I remember that girl I saw with that Naruto guy!" All three looked at Takato. "I have one of her books she has written. I'll see if I can find her address online tonight. She might know where this Naruto is at."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, though confused by what he meant by online.

"Yeah. Though, I only got access to the computer at night, so can you tell me where you guys are staying at the moment so I can visit you in the morning with the information." 'And hopefully keep my life.' Takato mentally added.

"Sure. We been staying in a tunnel near the park here."

"Alright, I...Wait, what?" Takato asked, blinking at them.

"We use Ryou, your world uses Yen." Kakashi sighed while Takato's eyes widen and nodded by what he meant. "So, we been using one of the service tunnels to camp in. Thankfully, we were returning to our village on a mission and had our gear. It would be quite uncomfortable if we didn't."

"And I see why you use an illusion to trick my mom to feed Kotemon. Luckily, I have Guilmon living in the park, too. My mom would have a heart attack if I tried to just convince her to let me have a dog." Takato sighed, "But, that's convenient that you don't need to eat or sleep... Er... This might be rude for me to ask... But, have you three even gone to the restroom since you been here?"

"..." An awkward silence filled the air with Sakura and Sasuke blushing.

"O-kay. I will just leave it at that. I'll show you guys were Guilmon is at and you can meet me there." Takato sighed, "Though, I would rather not like to meet that guy again. He gave me the creeps."

"Naruto? Giving you the creeps?" Sasuke asked, knowing the blond was a bit annoying, but never creepy.

"Yeah... I have no idea what he did to that Digimon I said, but it allowed his Digimon to kill it with one blow. Add his bi-polar nature...Agh..." Takato shivered.

"Yeah. I noticed that as well. Though, the worse you get from the other personality are rude remarks." Kotemon sighed, patting his full tummy. "Just like my Tamer. Sometimes I think she is invisible to make me suffer."

"Um... Kotemon... With what you said and this guy... That other personality might be your Tamer." Sakura pointed out before Kotemon stiffen with a sweat. "Uh... Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Kotemon slumped in a depression. "I just realized my Tamer is Psycho as Impmon calls Naruto's split personality. But... Can a human have two Digimon? I know for sure Naruto is Impmon's Tamer..."

"Does he have a Digivice?" Takato asked, pulling out his own to show them.

"No. Why does that matter?" Kotemon asked, confused.

"Then, maybe this Naruto isn't a Tamer." Takato suggested, "But, we'll only know till we ask him."

"True. Well, show us Guilmon and we'll meet where you are keeping him tomorrow." Kakashi sighed, finding himself worrying far more than he would like. 'I just hope Naruto knows what's going on as this is too troubling.'

* * *

**Endnote: I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Things will begin to shift more towards the Digimon plot next chapter for a bit(and Team Seven's part of the story will begin to become more apparent), but I had to get these three gals introduce as they are really important characters for both the Digimon and Puella Magi part of the story for those who wanted just pure Digimon and their story beginning works perfectly to get a bridge into where this story begins to the Digimon Tamers story. Now, as I mentioned in the Authornote, there is an omake for this... Well, I am actually doing an omake with each of my three newest chapters being posted for my stories to announce this. I have made a account and the link is in my profile. What is , you ask? Well, luckily, Umika and Kaoru will be explaining it out due to a project Umika is working on that needed some funding!**

Omake: for Straight? Magical Girl Author

"Hey... Though I don't like change... Can you untie me?" Naruto asked, somewhat annoyed he was tied up to a chair. It would not be as bad if Kazumi was taking advantage of it to poke him.

"Not until you told us everything." Kaoru chuckled, enjoying the silly torture Kazumi was putting the blond through. "I mean, you're a pretty powerful guy and could be an enemy."

"...I already told you... Well... The stuff I can since some stuff I can't and don't talk about." Naruto brooded as Kazumi found it fun to braid his hair.

"Stuff you can't talk about?" Umika asked, looking up from her computer she was typing at.

"...Yeah... I have some agreements to others to not talk about certain things... Also, somethings are better left alone like why that Digimon called me a traitor earlier... Actually, I can summarize that up... I basically went in like a spy and got what I needed and then bolted."

"Oh... That's anti-dramatic." Umika said, slightly pouting at the lack of story.

"...Seriously... That's it, yet the guys I did it to just won't let it go and want to make it dramatic... Hence why I hate change... It brings unwanted drama and conflict."

"But, conflict is what makes a good story." Umika smirked at the blond.

"...Indeed, but I rather it in fantasy than in reality... I had enough of it to last me several life times." Naruto pouted without emotion, getting a giggle from the three girls.

"You really don't seem to be a bad guy... But, that other personality I am not so sure about." Karou chuckled before noticing what Umika was working on. "Oh, so that's what you were stuck on this morning, Umika?"

"Stuck on? You mean the writer's block?" Kazumi asked, jumping over to where Umika was in curiosity.

"Of course! This is our baby!" Umika chimed before noticing the confused looks of Kazumi and Naruto. "Oh, yeah, you're memories are still memories are missing. I am writing a book based off Puella Magi and our group."

"Really!" Kazumi chimed, quite excited. "When will it be publish? I would love to read it!"

"It's not being published in paper." Kazumi and Naruto looked at Kaoru oddly. "When Umika submitted it, the editor she works wouldn't take it. Also, with the fact the story is ongoing to Umika's inspirations coming from our fights, it would be hard to get another editor to take it on."

"However, instead, I have been publishing it online as a webfiction!" Umika chimed, standing proudly. "It's free to my fans!... Though, I had to move a new web host and site due to how many actually began reading it."

"Web host? Site?" Kazumi asked, cocking her head.

"Ah... So that might be why one of the platforms in the Digital World was a bit stormy..." All three looked at Naruto. "Oh... What goes on the web in this world affects the Digital World... If a server is overload, then it negatively affects the area made by it."

"Ah, I can see how that works. Though, for the real world issues, I had to get a bigger server which shot the budget out of whack." Umika grumbled.

"You have to buy a server?" Kazumi asked, though not knowing a server was.

"Yep. In fact, we currently pay 400 to 500 a month in US Dollars for the new hosting service since Umika also sells her books through there and wanted to ensure to never have to worry about having to put back her writings back on the site like last time. Oh, that's roughly 40000 to 50000 Yen a month." Karou corrected herself with realizing she was using the wrong currency.

"What?!" Kazumi shouted at Kaoru who smiled at the panic on Kazumi's face. "We shouldn't have gone shopping today! Umika's maybe a writer, but that's too much!"

"True..." Kazumi and Naruto flinched with seeing Umika adjust her glasses with an evil glint coming off them. "But, with , I've not only gotten the budget back on track, but have more money to keep the site well taken care of and can even afford to do other things!"

"Patre? Pantry-on?" Umika and Kaoru sweated at Kazumi who was drooling.

"?... Like patron?" Naruto asked, remembering hearing such a word in his old world while being an orphan. "Kazumi-chan... A patron is someone who donates money to support someone they want to help." Kazumi nodded, though shock Naruto answered her question before she asked it.

"Correct. allows for my fans to become a patron to me to help support my works. All to help me put out more of my free stuff online. They can give me a small, ongoing donation of their choice per my choice of how much content. They can also set up a monthly maximum to pay me to keep on budget and can stop at any time! My content stays free and without any ads on the site, so those who don't donate can still read it!"

"...But, why would they pay you for something free?" Naruto asked, "Are you raising funds for charity on the side as well? ...Cause, outside that, that's the only way I know of patron's paying you from what I remember."

"Nope! Though I do donate a little every month of my own pay from my published books to charity!" Umika smugly hummed. "Instead, the fans who do donate get awesome rewards depending on which reward tier they hit, like signed copies of my published works and access to my live feed on ! I even become somewhat of a mentor to some with the Doodle Hangout out I do every month! I also have Milestone Goals which I can do big rewards by either doing what I promised to update something or give all the patrons who supported me an extra reward!"

"Yep." Kaoru took over, noticing Kazumi becoming slightly afraid of Umika's passion rolling off the author. "Thanks to her fans, we been able to not just cover the costs of the site, but also keep our budget in check with some extra cash. Though, Umika-sensei still tries her best to save a Yen when she isn't shop binging."

"That's ri-Wait! I'm not a cheapskate!" Umika growled at Kaoru. "You try supporting us with a job!"

"Heh heh... Sorry. Can't with soccer right now."

"I thought so!" Umika huffed.

"Heh." All three looked at Naruto, realizing his demeanor changed. "So, what's the webfiction about, other than what you said?" An intense dark eye looked at Umika, not even fazing the author.

"It's about the love between a group of Puella Magi as they face many obstacles to change what has happened in the past to save the future!" Umika said, posing in a proudly commander type of way.

"..." An awkward silence filled the room.

"Huh?" Umika blinked, confused at their reaction.

"That one-liner." Kaoru smacked her forehead while Kazumi innocently cocked her head.

"So you're that kind of writer type." Psycho, as the Umika and Kaoru thought of this "other" Naruto, chuckled. "A _juicy_ harem story between several girls in this harsh, cruel world. Dying to keep their love protected while still trying to save lives! I think I might like you, Yuri-chan." Psycho licked her lips, making Kaoru and Umika deep deeper than a hot pepper.

"Nonononononono!" Umika shouted, realizing exactly what Psycho was thinking. "Purely platonic love! Platonic love!"

"That's the first step to intimacy, passion, and some juicy lust." Umika went even deeper red. "Especially with how the Puella Magi world is like. Kind of hard to get a boyfriend who would-"

"Don't even go there! I do not write smut!" Umika shouted, pointing at Psycho. "I will never degrade myself into doing such trash!"

"Kaoru, what does "yuri" and "platonic" mean and why does it go with love?" Kazumi asked Kaoru who was sweating at the shouting fit Umika was in and how Naruto's other personality was taking it with no problem.

"Nothing you have to worry about and should know about. Though, I am starting to think the term 'Psycho' is more on the fact that girl is not afraid of anything... And a prankster with some screws loose in the head instead of being a bad guy." Kaoru sighed, though amazed when Umika nearly choked with the real Naruto coming back into control and telling her Psycho was laughing at her in his mind.

-Omake-End!-

**Thank you for reading my fanfictions. Now, if you wish to support me, you can go to the link on my profile to do a donation to help me get going However, I don't expect much from this, if I just get even a dollar out of this, that would be a great help and I would be very thankful! If you can't do a donation, you can still help me with reviewing and even letting me know when I let a big mistake pass me. I want to improve my own proofing skills so I can hopefully not go on hiatus in winter when both my betas got college going again. Please note, this is optional and fanfiction will... Well, always be free unless it gets that super rare chance of becoming published which is like winning the biggest jackpot from a lottery. No way I am hitting that.**

**Now, a quick note on my rewards is pretty simple. I will try to add my tiers as I am able to. Though, right now I don't have a lot to offer, so:**

**$1-You will get recognition in my "" section I will be making on my profile. Also access to the Patron feed.**

**$3-All of the above and also recognition in a section in each chapter I write on fanfiction.**

**$5-All of the above and a thank-you gift. Either short one shot or a small illustration of your choice within the realm of PG-13. **

**$10-All of above and a medium size illustration of your choice as long as it is work safe!**

**That's the best I can reward people for right now. Oh, with the feed, I will be able to let people know what's going on easier than just using . Also, I will try to give tips and tricks on writing in general and even show off some of my personal work I am doing outside fanfiction to keep fans in the know with said feed. Basically, the patrons will know what's going on and get first knowledge of it. Also, the way I am doing donations is I will be going a month of fanfiction. I will be trying to update a chapter of each story every month. I will be posting links of my three fanfictions in the creations section and hope those who donate put a comment under the stories they are mainly supporting. That way if I don't get a chapter done for that story, I can message those patrons through the messaging system to let them know and possibly set their monthly max to zero if they are not happy. I am luckily ahead on Persona: Parallel Paradox, so I can work on the other two to catch up and keep a small buffer to keep it that way for all three. **

**However, thank you for your support even if you don't donate. The money that is donated will be used to keep my supplies for both writing and illustrations up and save for biggest expenses that I need to take care of, but can't afford till later... Yes, you heard me, you devil Canon All-in-one printer! I want to replace you! How the heck someone made something that was once so simple so complex that I can't use the scanner I don't know! Though, the main focus for the long run milestone is to just get it so I can get my own website running where I can keep all my original and fan works in one place. That is one of my main goals are on the page. Though, that won't happen for a good while due to I first got to get my illustration and personal projects in order. I understand not everyone can donate or wants to, but I am very thankful if any of you do donate. If not, I also thank you again for being a fan of my stories. My fanfiction will always be free to read(duh, copyright issues), but the donations will help to keep my time freed up for writing and have the supplies to also properly proof my fanfiction alone. I proof stuff better with a physical copy than using a computer so if I can recoup just ink and paper costs(including making it so I can recycle paper so I am not wasting it) that in itself would be awesome! That will hopefully keep me from going back on hiatus when Fall comes around when my beta-readers are back hitting the books.**

**Also, as a final note, any fans of Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles, I will be updating that fanfiction as soon as I finish re-proofing those chapters which is pretty soon. None of the fixed up chapters will count towards my monthly goal of fanfiction since they were already posted up. Now, I have combined two chapters with changing the style after finally getting a right style down for that story that doesn't overdo the info dumping like before(I like some wordy books as well as my main beta-reader, hence we did not realize how wordy it was like you, the fans, did. Also, the character you are asking for appears in new chapter coming out along with the chapters being fixed up. This character has a chapter of her own in the light novel which I am following since it's farther ahead than the anime. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Edit: Forgot I had a schedule conflict for this weekend, so posting Digimon: Sinned Tamers! Early. I might also do an early next week post for Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles due to doing all these posts early.**

**Authotnote-Howdy! Thanks for reading the latest chapter of Digimon: Sinned Tamers! Now the Digimon side of the story will start to come out including why Team Seven is even around!... As well as how straightforward blunt Naruto is in this story. Also, I have a poll going on my profile. Though, this is not final so don't panic, I am thinking of focusing on one fanfiction story and getting it finished before working on the next one which would be second place in the poll and so on. However, next month's postings is going to happen as I put the poll up after Persona: Parallel Paradox was posted, so I am doing a full two rounds of posting before really considering the results of the poll. The reason for this change up and for it to happen within a month is due to family around me aren't realizing I am working even though I am working on personal projects instead of freelance and such with trying to build up a better portfolio. Sure, I am not getting any money right now, but it's a process everyone goes through, especially in the Catch 22 of being a college grad. I love them, but it's kind of hard to work when I am still getting a routine down(which I finally got a rough one down) and suddenly am expected to change it right on the bat. Life is full of surprises, but I found I am the kind of person who needs a little order in my life to ensure I get stuff done. I hit my three chapter a month goal, but ended up shorting my illustrations to do it along with the pop up "volunteer" jobs my family put on me. Some of which I been trying to work into my routine without going "engross mode" and resulting in me burning the whole day cleaning and such. However, to better prove I am actually working, I am working on an original writing project(based off a fanfiction I wrote with a mostly original plot in the past) while I let another project(a comic) stew like I did this original one. It went from fan work to original and I want to let the idea and such sit for a bit before working on it.**

**I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and possibly help me out with possibly becoming a Patron of my fanfiction through my campaign, review, or share it with your friends!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Digimon, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, or Murasakiiro no Qualia. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Ch. 3 "Vanishing Dino-Bread"

Takato rushed through getting his bag together and his shoes on after finding he had slept in. "No need to make breakfast!" Takato shouted while running out the backdoor.

"We own a bakery! That's all we make!" His mom shouted as he got to the street and sprinting towards the park.

'I know... But, I have no idea if I am going to alive much longer.' Takato comically cried. "Why did my alarm had to fail me for the first time on the weekend!" Takato went into overdrive, running straight into Shinjuku Park.

"Oh, there you are." Sakura said, seeing Takato run up. She was sitting on the steps to "Guilmon's Home" while her teammate and sensei was standing a bit a ways to ensure noone noticed them.

"Sorry I'm late!" Takato bowed while trying to breathe.

"Late?... Wow... I've gotten so used to waiting for Sensei that I gotten used to it." Sasuke said while looking at Sakura.

"You're right! Must be because it's someone else who is late that we did not realize it." Sakura chimed, getting an odd look from Takato.

"Ma, ma. Am I really always la-"

"Affirmative." Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned while glaring at their sensei, making him keep his rebuttal to himself.

"O-kay. Let me get Guilmon out. Since it's the weekend, I want to try to let him go into the city to make up being here all the time." Takato ran up the stairs after Sakura moved. "Morning, Guilmon!"

"Morning!" The three ninja followed Takato to see the red dinosaur Digimon that belonged to Takato waving at them. "Guess what? Last night, while I was sleeping, it felt like I'd disappeared and went to a whole another place!"

"You didn't break out again, did you?" Takato asked while opening the door.

"No. I was just sleeping in here and I went poof!" Guilmon rose his arms up to prove his point.

"Huh?... Oh! I get it! That was a dream?" Takato chuckled at the young Digimon.

"A dream? Like when I think of snacks?" Guilmon asked, drooling some.

"It's like going into your own world inside your head." Takato said while realizing the three others were staring at him.

"Do you dream?"

"Everyone does, but..."

"Is your dream world as boring as mine? All white and bright and empty?" Guilmon whined.

"Mine's full of stuff! That's where I first thought of you, Guilmon!"

"Wait! You made a Digimon?!"

"ACK!" Takato spun around, finding Kotemon hanging out of the bushes. "Don't do that! Are you a ninja?!" Takato grumbled before realizing about the other three. "Sorry! Forgot your real jobs are ninja!" Takato bowed again.

"No problem. This little guy is ninja like even though wearing kendo gear when he wants to be. Just like my missing student." Kakashi nodded at Takato. "But, you made a Digimon?"

"Yeah. I created Guilmon. I drew him out on paper and such and then my wish became true for him to become real when my card reader turned into a Digivice." Takato scratched the back of his head.

"He's definitely not a Digimon I seen before. I have been across a good part of the Digital World, so I should know." Kotemon looked over Guilmon. "But, then again, with how the Digital World has been, new Digimon appearing is possible."

"How the Digital World has been?" Takato asked, confused.

"Like getting hit by a beam sending us to this world." Sasuke bluntly asked, making Takato's eyes bug out.

'They were hit by beams?! And sent all the way here!? They're super-human!' Takato was trying his best not to panic.

"No. That's normal as the beam that hit us was reading the data off the surface for the Real World. You usually just end up teleported else where in the Digital World than up to the Real World." Kotemon sighed, "What I am referring to is the monsters appearing in the Digital World that never were their before."

"Like... Monsters that are not digital?" Takato asked before realizing something. "Oh! Yeah! I need to show you guy's where that girl lives!"

"True. We can keep talking while walking." Kakashi said as the move out of the hidden shed and move into the park. "But, Kotemon, I remember you mentioned those monster's before. I know you don't know what they are called, but what are they?"

"I don't really understand what they are." Kotemon sighed, depressed. "I used to be an Ultimate that protected the village I lived in."

"You were an Ultimate!?" Takato yelped before noticing the others' attention on him. "Oh, sorry. I guess you guys don't know much on Digimon. Digimon evolve and devolve to new forms. Kotemon and Guilmon are Rookie level Digimon or Children."

"So, I guess as they go up a level of evolution, they get stronger?" Kakashi asked, thought he had to also guess Ultimate was a high level.

"Yeah. Mega is the highest, but Ultimate is right under there." All three ninja nodded as they got out of the park and was walking up the streets. Though Kakashi already had a genjutsu up on himself along with Guilmon and Kotemon to make them look like a kid to other people outside the group.

"Yeah. I was a Knightmon. But, even with other Knightmon with me, we were no match against just one of those monsters."Kotemon shivered with remembering. "I was so badly injured that I devolved to my current form. I hide in horror as it ate all the others before finding me."

"That's bad..." Guilmon whined, noticing Kotemon's emotions.

"If Naruto and Impmon hadn't shown up... I would have been eaten as well. After I met them, I been following them with hopes to train and learn how to fight those monsters... But, they won't let me fight!"

"Probably because your a Roo-Huh?!" Takato gasped when he looked back Guilmon.

"Why's your face funny?" Guilmon asked, not noticing the fact half his body was seemingly buzzing and fading away.

"Move from there!" Kakashi went to grab Guilmon only for his eyes to widen at seeing his own hand going through Guilmon's shoulder as it, too, was buzzing and fading like Guilmon's lower half. Takato quickly grabbed Guilmon and they moved away from the tunnel entrance before them.

"Whoa... That... was weird..." Takato sighed, seeing Guilmon was back to normal.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Guilmon asked, naïve of what had just happened.

"No... But something strange is going on." Takato looked at the closed off tunnel.

"Agreed." Kakashi sighed, seeing his hand was alright.

"... Ek!" Kotemon gave off a feminine squeal when he put his hand out and found it did the same as Kakashi and Guilmon. He pulled it back for it to turn to normal. "What is going on here?!"

"I... don't know, but it clearly affects Digimon and you guys." Takato said, frowning before realizing something. "Hey... This Naruto kid... He's probably an expert on Digital Worlds and Digimon and the like, right?... Maybe he knows what is going on!"

"True! Impmon did said if alternate worlds is something you need to know, Naruto's the man!" Kotemon chimed before realizing something. "Uh... Wait... Isn't one of the off shoot tunnels for this is where we are camping at."

"...True..." Sakura's head dropped, "What is with our luck? We left our gear there..."

"Let's find that girl Takato-san is talking about and find Naruto. Before things get worse." Kakashi pondered what exactly was going on. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore to the veteran ninja.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON-

"You don't want to play?" A white Digimon with a red triangle on it's forehead cocked its head at Naruto.

"... No..." Naruto frowned.

"Is it because your playing something else? What are you playing?" The Digimon asked again, moving around the blond's head.

"... Not because of that..."

"Then, why are you hanging upside down from a tree?" The Digimon asked, looking at the rope that was had the boy tied up upside down and connected to the tree with a fancy knot.

"...I don't know..." Naruto sighed, spinning around to see Umika and Kaoru enjoying themselves while sunbathing in some swimsuits. "...Do you two to know?..."

"Hey, you're the one who won't say anything." Kaoru shrugged, "Thankfully Kazumi is still sleeping or we wouldn't be able to interrogate you."

"...I think you are doing it wrong..." Naruto sighed as he was just been hanging there for a few hours.

"Well, we don't want to hurt you, so we just did this so you couldn't run from us with asking questions like your imp did." Umika said, reading a book.

"... Of course... Impy would sell me out..." Naruto popped his neck. "... But, seriously, there's nothing to say."

"Yes there is." Kaoru pointed at his hands stuck to his sides. "Why is there there six Soul Gems on you hands, three on each hand." Naruto looked up to his hands, looking at the simple rings on his index, middle, and ring fingers. Each had odd dark markings on them, as if letters.

"You know a Soul Gem is a Puella Magi's source, right?" Umika asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"... By that, then yes... Though, the only one I have permission to talk about it is my Partner..." Naruto groaned, wiggling. "... I thought I told you that already... And can you until me?... My back's getting itchy."

"Ah, that took longer than expect." Kaoru giggled. "We put itching powder in your clothes."

"... Seriously?" Naruto sighed, annoyed at the two. "...But, tell me... Would you want a guy, even if he's trying to help you out, see your deepest, dearest memories?"

"..." Both girls blushed, "O-Of course not! Those are private!" Kaoru shouted, glaring at the boy.

"...Exactly." Both girls now blinked at him. "...Only my Partner trusts me with her memories... The others...Even though we gotten to know each other over the years... Only trust me with enough memories to make it so they can use my body if they need to..."

"What are you, a hotel?" Kaoru asked, paling, "And why would six Puella Magi need to share a body?"

"Hello! Anyone... Woah... Hot bodies." Both girls and Naruto looked at the gate to see the goggle wearing Tamer they saw yesterday standing at the gate to the property. "Um... Are you Misaki Umika?" The boy asked, pointing at Umika.

"Yes... And why are you here?" Umika got up while closing the book while Kaoru was also sitting up from the lawn chair, ready to also get up.

"Ah... I am wondering if you know where... Oh, my... Um... Hi, Naruto-san?" The boy was pale with seeing Naruto hanging from the tree.

"You can see him?" Umika asked, her tone slightly dark while looking at the boy.

"Uh.. Yeah?" The boy backed off while a white hair man walked behind him, showing himself as the fence was hiding him.

"...It's not his fault." Both girls looked at Naruto. "For some odd reason, Tamers can see through some forms of magic illusions... That's why I had you guys not to try to mess with his memories... It's better he learns of the threats now as someone like you or me won't be around for him like the lucky Tamer I saved back in the Digital World."

"Naruto... san... May I ask why you are hanging from a tree?" The silver hair man asked, frowning at the blond.

"...These two girl's horror attempt of interrogation... Since you are a ninja, maybe you could give them some tips as they are quite horrible at it... They are simply trying to bore me to death..."

"Oh! Oh! Then play a game with me!" The white Digimon chimed, jumping around.

"...In fact, this little guy is doing better than them..."

"Yay! Calumon!" The Tamer's Digimon cheered while putting its claws on the gate. "Wanna play?"

"Yes! I would!" Calumon chimed, running over to the gate.

"Guys, not now." Both Digimon whined at the Tamer. "Um... Could we speak to Naruto-san?"

"Sure." Umika sighed, snapping her fingers for the rope and tree to disappear. Kaoru giggling when Naruto realized it too late and hit his head on the ground.

"Ow..." Naruto sighed, sitting up. "... I hate change..." Naruto got up, dusting himself off.

"Yeah. Well, we'll deal with this later. Plus, we know your not a bad guy, which is why we had forgone a painful interrogation." Kaoru chimed while opening the gate and shocked to see another Digimon and two other kids with them. "Ah... Before we talk, though, can we change clothes?" Kaoru asked, both girls realizing they were still in bathing suits.

DI-DI-DIGIMON

"And we have finally found Calumon's Tamer..." Takato sighed, watching from the couch as Guilmon, Calumon, Kotemon, and the hyper girl known as Kazumi was playing outside with a ball.

"That odd little guy's name is Calumon?" Karou asked as Umika put down some tea at the table for the whole group. Both girls found him suddenly in the yard and left him be with seeing he was a friendly Digimon.

"Yep. And he's nuttier than a fruit cake." Takato sighed, sweating as the four managed to dog pile each other, Calumon getting squished by the other three.

"Too me, he's just like a normal kid." Umika said down, pouring herself some tea. "You're more than welcome at some tea. I have some water boiling for more."

"Thank you, Misaki-san." Kakashi said as Sakura made herself some tea as well. "However, Uzumaki-san, I need to speak with you."

"...About getting back to your world, huh?" Naruto asked after taking a sip from his mecha mug. "...If you get back to the Digital World and go opposite of where you landed before, you should get back to your world... Even similar realities standing right next to each other will only allow the person from that reality to enter...So you won't have to worry about ending up in an alternative reality like everyone you known is the opposite gender.

"That's not what I was going to ask." 'But, if there are such realities like that, I want to steer clear of those.' Kakashi fought the urge to even think of his "rival" as a girl. That would give him nightmares for a long time.

"What are you referring to Uzumaki? That you are from another world?" Umika asked, though smirking instead of glaring.

"Correct... Though, by dimensional wise... These three are actually from an alternate of my world where I am seemingly was neither a Mage or Puella Magi... We met each other in the Digital World before ending up in this world." Naruto explained, sipping more of what he called tea.

"And, I should apologize for mistaking you for my student. However, it's not everyday you meant an alternate version of your student." Kakashi frowned behind his mask.

"...Not a problem..."

"So, what are you guys here to talk about with this rattle case." Kaoru chuckled, "And can you answer some of our questions as well, Tamer-san?"

"Oh, um, me?" Takato pointed at himself. "M-My name is Matsuki Takato. And sure!"

"Uzumaki-san, since my students and I ended here, a lot of strange things have happened."

"Strange things?" Umika asked, now with a raised eyebrow.

"...People not seeing you and having no sense of hunger and fatigue?" Naruto asked, getting shock looks from the ninja and Tamer.

"Really?! You're experiencing the same thing?!" Sakura gasped in shock.

"...No. It was a guess." Naruto deadpan, getting glares from the ninja. "But, that would explain the buzzing I was hearing."

"Buzzing?" Sasuke asked.

"So, they sound like Digimon to you, Aniki?" All of the group found Impmon in an open window, relaxed on the window pane.

"...Yes... And you sold me out..."

"Yeah... No hard feelings?" Impmon chuckled at the blond.

"...Nope... You're as selfish as ever."

"Why did that feel like a knife through the heart?" Impmon sweated at the blond.

"They sound like Digimon?" Takato asked, quite confused. "I don't get it... Are your ears sensitive or something?"

"No... I am a Qualia Mage or Mage for short... I am able to just technically perceive reality differently from normal people... My qualia is through my hearing and touch senses."

"So, you can tell the different between humans and animals through hearing?" Umika asked.

"No... Instead, I get a confusion of information before I could come to understand it as unlike most Mages who were perceiving one reality with just a difference view or sort of that one reality...I perceive two realities... One is the normal one where my sight and my other senses are at... The other where my touch and hearing is in is another where 'everyone who dies becomes invisible and keeps living beside them.'"

"Invisible?" Sasuke asked before his widen. "That means... You see ghosts?"

"No..." Naruto shook his head. "...What I perceive is those who had die are just living out their lives in that other reality as if their death never happened... If I had to make it simpler to explain...It's the reality where those who have died too early and such live out the lives they were suppose to live out in an illusion... But I can hear and touch them, as if I was a blind person within that same reality..."

"And thanks to that lovely double vision, he can tell data and real life apart." Impmon added.

"So, you can tell us exactly what is going on with-Eeeek!" Sakura screamed when Naruto appeared behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Pervert!"

"Ow..." Naruto sighed, not even phased with getting an elbow to the face.

"Uzumaki, you're defense is quite strong." Umika sighed while Kaoru chuckled.

"What are you doing, Pervert?!" Sakura shouted at Naruto, veins popping up on her forehead.

"Figuring out what is going on with your body... Can I do it to you?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was looking back and forth between Naruto and Sakura.

"Ah... Sure..." Sasuke sighed, feeling a chill go down his spine with Sakura glaring at him.

"...Thanks..." Sasuke felt Naruto put his hands onto his shoulders before the feeling was instantly gone. In fact, it was like the presence of his body also disappear.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, amazed he could not sense the blond even though he knew he was right behind him and his hands on his shoulders.

"..." Sasuke sweated while staring toward him, though understanding it was Naruto they were looking at. "... I have to apologize. I was incorrect. I am from the same world as you three."

"Eh? What?" Kakashi blinked, shocked at what Naruto said. "But, before-"

"Yeah... Because I been away from Konoha for roughly four to five years, I simply thought people would forget me... But, I guess the new laws made a replacement for me..."

"New laws?" Umika asked, touching the bridge of her nose. "I don't think you are referring to laws people use."

"...Correct... Due to one's girl karma being pushed to the extreme... When she made her wish that was a paradox. This resulted in her becoming a god and her wish became the new world order." Everyone's eyes widen at that. "... Though, I barely remember it at all... I only have those fleeting memories due to making it possible for the one I allowed to take my wish to make that wish...Hence stopping my time-traveling through my abilities... It's so vague, I leave it be since it allowed me to get what I wanted." Naruto touched his eye patch. "... However, this has caused the system of Puella Magi and Witches to slowly collapsed in my world as she removed the curses with her powers. Hence those aware of it began to use magic to escape to other realities... I was going to do the same as there would be no way I could keep my promise to stay alive as long as I can for both of us without harming others... However..."

"What?" Takato asked, kind of shocked the blond was sharing something so private. Well, it seemed something the blond would keep private.

"...The same thing that has happened to these three happened to the Puella Magi that were joining me to move to another world... There bodies were stolen and are somewhere in the Digital World..." Naruto calmly stated, now sitting where he was again. "...Though, you three are luckier than them... Your souls quickly used the data within that realm to make new bodies to move around..."

"...Eh?" All of the group blinked at the blond. "EH?!"

"Nani?! What do you mean by that?!" Umika and Kaoru beat the ninja and Tamer to the punch.

"Simple... Their souls used data to make new bodies when their souls were forced out of their bodies in the Digital World... It's something that has been happening for a bit. Due to that shift in laws and Puella Magi and Witches wanting to keep on their lives, Digimon became aware of Witches..."

"Witches?" Takato asked, "You mean girls who can use magic?"

"No, those are Puella Magi like us." Kaoru said while Umika and she had a serious face. "Witches are what we fight. They are curses that spread despair and hunt down humans to get the live force they need to keep alive."

"Correct... And the Digimon thought they could use the Witches... Some still do... But... It has caused the Witches to spread throughout the Digital World and prey on Digimon and any humans wondering within the Digital World." Naruto looked at them all with a straightforward face. "...Hence, some have been trying to create their own Tamers and Digiman to try and fight the problem."

"What does taking our bodies do with that?!" Sakura asked, slamming her fists on the table.

"The objective was not to take your bodies, possibly." Naruto said while holding a white Digivice with a red ring around the screen and matching strap. "...Indeed, this is what they were after."

"Huh?..." Takato checked his pockets with realizing whose Digivice Naruto was holding. "That's my Digivice!"

"Digivice?" Umika asked, noticing Naruto studying it.

"It's the symbol that I'm a Tamer!"

"...And that you made a wish with the DigiGnomes." Naruto answered, getting the shock of the two girls and Takato. "... Probably as payment on taking on a Digimon or expecting to later on call on Tamers...These beings known as DigiGnomes will grant wishes to humans and Digimen in both the Digital and Real Worlds... I only met them twice and they never speak... So I do not know what they do it for..."

"So.. That's how Guilmon became real?!" Takato gasped, "These DigiGnomes made the Digimon I created real?!"

"...Don't tell me... Digivices and Soul Gems-"

"Correct... Though a Digivice is only a piece while the Soul Gem is a lot of a person's Soul." Naruto sighed, throwing the Digivice up and snapping his fingers. The device disappeared and reappeared right into Takato's hands.

"Soul Gem?" Sakura asked before Umika and Kaoru held out their hands for egg shaped gems to appeared.

"Soul Gems are the source of a Puella Magi's magic powers. But, as Uzumaki said, a Soul Gem means what it is literally called. It's the soul of the Puella Magi."

"Wait... So, if something happens to my Digivice..." Takato began to tremble, realizing what the girls were saying.

"...No clue... The amount of your soul that made this is far smaller than a Soul Gem... Also, a Soul Gem is only about two thirds of a Puella Magi soul, not the full soul." Everyone looked at Naruto with shock. "But that is why if a Puella Magi is outside the Soul Gem's 100 meter range, the body can't maintain itself without that two thirds and shuts down." Naruto touched his eye patch again. "...However, because most of the soul is in a physical form than energy, it allows the Puella Magi the ability to control her body far more than a normal person to the point they can even control how much pain they feel... As well as survive attacks normal people cannot..."

"Is that true?" Kakashi asked to Kaoru and Umika, amazed as he never knew the soul could be removed from someone's body outside myths and such. Though, when he thinks of forbidden jutsu, then there might be a way to do it that he does not know of.

"Yep! But, that's why Digimon had been going and trying to making Tamers through taking out the human or Digiman's soul in hopes of making a Digivice!" Impmon answered, "But, from what Aniki said, they over did it to you guys and these new bodies made themselves when your souls panicked without having a body."

"... Your real bodies are probably being preserved in the Digital World at the moment... I have seen how the Digimon trying to make Tamers do store the bodies to try and put DigiCores in them to make Digiman."

"DigiCores?" Sasuke asked, "Wait... Are DigiCores the souls of Digimon?"

"Ding! Ding! Give that human a prize!" Impmon chimed, "Yep! Though, we can't make a contract with Fairies like Puella Magi dues to our DigiCores are already solid like a Soul Gem. Instead, we keep ours stuck deep inside our bodies and as long as that is unharmed, we can survive though we might devolve when we lose too much data."

"... The same with Digiman... To make it so we can take on data, our souls become the same though more like DigiCores than Soul Gems..." Naruto said, making himself another glass of sugar filled tea.

"So, someone else is using my body?" Sakura shivered, tears forming in her eyes. "Just thinking of it makes me fill wrong!"

"No... In order for a DigiCore or even a Soul Gem to be taken into a new body, all remnants of the old soul have to be gone or, like me, have a means to match close to the soul's original body... That usually happens when the body dies and decomposes... But, you can trick the body to let go of those remains by keeping the dead body frozen and slowly leak it out... Since you a ninja and your soul is more together than normal people, it should take a month for your bodies to be ready to put a DigiCore in... If you give me a week to harvest as much Grief Seeds as possible... We can be back in the Digital World soon after that."

"Grief Seeds?" Takato asked, concentrating hard on the conversation now that he knew he had to keep his Digivice safe. 'I might die from losing it!'

"The dormant form of the Witches." Umika answered, "A defeated Witch will drop it and if left alone, the Witch will born from it again. Hence we feed them to Fairies who also clean our gems once they get too dark and limit our use of magic."

"Though, Puella Magi can also use them to clean there Gems as Uzumaki told us and showed us with a Grief Seed we had before we found Kazumi when she disappeared on us." Kaoru shugged, though still amazed by seeing all three of their gems so clean after Naruto was done.

"... I eat Grief Seeds to counter having to use Dream Catcher on humans and Digimon, though I'm still hungry... I didn't realize how starving I was till I got to the Real World." Naruto grumbled, finishing his second cup of tea.

"Dream Catcher?... Wait, you used that on Boogeymon yesterday, didn't you?!" Takato said, wide eyed.

"Yes... He was going to be deleted, so I took his dreams... That is what I eat to continue to live as that is what I am missing as a Mage..."

"Missing?" Sasuke asked, though brooding a bit.

"Agh! I almost forgot!" Takato shouted, "When we were coming over here, Guilmon suddenly had half of his body seemingly being marked out with an eraser!"

"...That made no sense." Kaoru sighed while noticing Naruto nodding.

"Did it affect you three as well?" Naruto asked to get a nod from Kakashi.

"I tried to move Guilmon out of my way, but my hand became like his body was." Kakashi said.

"I see... Can you guys show me where it is at?" Everyone looked at him oddly. "I might know what it is... And it ain't a good thing if that has wondered into the Real World..."

"Ah... Can I get some insurance before we go?" Takato asked while they all heard a crash and looked to see Kazumi, Kotemon, and Guilmon had hit the sliding glass doors with Calumon using his long ears to fly around them after dodging them.

"Sure... I think we are going to need some as well." Umika sighed while Kaoru smacked her forehead at their friend.

DI-DI-DIGIMON

"Uzumaki-san, are you tactless?" Umika asked while Kazumi was distracted by Kotemon trying to read one of Umika's book. The three girls were waiting with Naruto and Team Seven nearby where Guilmon began to disappear. All they were waiting for was for Takato to come back with his back-up.

"...Tactless? …Why?" Naruto asked as Kakashi noticed the question.

"...Usually... We don't talk about Soul Gems... So easily." Kaoru sighed, glad Sakura and Sasuke were trying to help the Digimon out and keeping Kazumi's attention away from their conversation. "Most people are freaked out with finding out."

"I am indeed a bit disturbed." Umika and Kaoru looked at Kakashi. "But, it makes sense with all that has happened. The fact my team and I cannot remember how we got to the Digital World and our bodies we now have reacting to things here. Though, my kids and I can handle such truths easier than normal people. We are ninja and a lot of ninja techniques have the means to kill. I would not be surprise if there is one to remove souls from a person's body. Though, magic is a new one on me."

"I see... So that is why Uzumaki-san was not worried like we are about talking on such a subject." Umika sighed.

"Oh... You mean that... No." All four looked at Naruto the others finally taking noticed. "...I see no reason to hide things that are simply the nature of how things are... Personally... I see the cause of a lot of conflict comes from such things..."

"Then why didn't you tell us the things we wanted, yet said them earlier with these guys?" Kaoru pouted at the blond, pointing at Kakashi. Everyone sweated as the blond cocked his head with confusion, even though his blank face did not show it.

"Toots, you got to be specific with Aniki." Impmon jumped down out of a tree, landing on Kotemon. "He's slow when trying making connections with what people are asking. It's the problem with his qualia. He is bombarded with information to his ears, so has to be selective of what he listens to or else a lot of misunderstands happen. Though, he still mishears what people in front of him due to it and hence is slow to answer as he translates it."

"Seriously?!" Kotemon shouted, making Impmon fall off him. "That means when I been asking you to let me join into your battle with the monsters, you were denying me with mishearing?!"

"No... That I heard clearly." Kotemon sunk into a depression while Naruto put his left hand to his ear. "...Digimon have a 'set' system to deal with the dead from what I seen, so I hear Digimon clearly as there is no 'people who died' within the Digital World... But, old habits die hard and I am thankful for them with ending up back in the real world."

"That is just scary hearing that from you." Impmon sighed at his Tamer. "But, also Aniki likes to summarize things and if the subject is not worth talking in his view, he won't say anything. For your case, he'll talk about himself, but if it is someone else you are talking about, he won't answer if it goes into that person's privacy life as he views it is not worth talking about since that person you are asking about values their privacy."

"Hence the subject we asked for was denied, but theirs wasn't." Umika asked with getting a nod from Impmon. "I see... It seems we need to apologize to you for this morning, Uzumaki-san. Now I realize why you were not answering our questions."

"...Not a problem... The girls you were asking about have most of there memories within their old bodies." Naruto sighed, noticing Kazumi cocking her head in confusion. "...They are all scared and simply wish to not trust people with just the memories they have... That's why I said Team Seven was lucky... They still have most of their memories."

"Wait! You know who took my memories?!" Kazumi gasped at Naruto.

"...Sadly, no... I know for sure those who stole from my friends is not the cause of your missing memories, Kazumi-chan... They are not after memories, so I don't see why they would take someone's memories alone." Kazumi frowned before nodding in understanding.

"Hey!" Everyone looked to see Guilmon running up the sidewalk towards them with Takato and two Tamers from the other day running behind the speedy dino. "Guilmon! Wait up!"

"Hi, everyone!" Guilmon chimed while reaching right before the tunnel entrance. "Huh? I feel funny?" Everyone was in shock with seeing Guilmon body phasing between solid and not being there.

"Guilmon?! Move away from there?!" Takato shouted, running towards his Digimon. However, the Digimon's body was now fully fazing in and out.

"I... think I'm... going away..." Takato ran right through Guilmon and hitting the ground before the Digimon completely disappeared.

"G-Guilmon?" Takato looked back, tears in his eyes with seeing Guilmon gone.

"What the hell was that?!" Rika shouted while Henry and she ran up.

"Rika..." Rika looked to the side and was shocked to see Renamon's hands phasing like Guilmon when she tried getting near the spot Guilmon disappeared.

"She's disappearing, too, like the ninja!" Takato shouted while Terriormon tried it out and his ear began to disappear.

"Oh, boy, one of those reach the Real World." Impmon sighed while the ninja, Kotemon, and he stood back while Umika, Kaoru, Kazumi, and Naruto went up to the Tamers. "What's the chances of that baby getting deleted?" Impmon looked at Naruto whose left hand was to his ear.

"Deleted?!" Takato shouted, now really worried before hearing his Digivice being beep and pulled it out. He saw the compass pointing towards the tunnel. "He's... in there?"

"...If we don't hurry, Guilmon will be deleted... Though... Oddly, the Dead End I am getting isn't from the Eraser.,," Naruto sighed, going to the gate and somehow getting the lock off and opening the path to the closed off tunnel.

"Eraser?" Henry asked while Naruto walked towards the tunnel with Takato fast behind him.

"...Erasers are like the Digital World's antibodies... They formed to try and delete 'foreign things' from the Digital World..." Naruto explained, "...They often stay within there respected zones, but if a Digimon from a different zone comes in, it will sometimes delete that Digimon since it's not in its registry and sometimes give chase after their target..."

"... Let me guess... It's those Witches the imp mentioned to me why that Eraser or whatever is here?" Rika asked, glaring at Naruto.

"... The Erasers were made due to Witches, but that might not be why it is here... Sometimes Erasers go rogue before it dies." Naruto turned to the Digimon and ninja. "...You all might want to move from here to the park... If the Eraser gets angry, it can explain it's range."

"... Rika" Renamon asked.

"It's okay. You can go." Rika said before Renamon disappeared away from the spot.

"I guess you want me to go to. Oh, well!" Terriormon ran over to the ninja and noticed Kotemon. "Wanna hang out while they save Guilmon?"

"Sure! Since Naruto won't let me fight!" Kotemon crossed his arms in a pout.

"We'll keep an eye on them." Kakashi sighed, not wanting to see another Digimon disappear with knowing it could happen to his team and him.

"...Thanks..." Naruto sighed before noticing the scowl from Rika.

"Don't order my Digimon around, got it?" Rika sneered. "She's mine."

"... I didn't order anyone... I just suggested it..." Naruto turned, not noticing the furious red face of the girl Tamer. "...Umika, Kaoru, Kazumi-chan... Don't use any magic... The foreign objects I referred to what actives an Eraser is magic..."

"Because Digimon's powers form inside first and then are expelled outside if I put to what you told us earlier in theory?" Umika asked, getting a nod from Naruto while the Tamers and Kazumi was confused. "Puella Magi and Witches have their powers expressed mostly on the outside of their bodies instead of inside like Digimon who are made of data and able to use that for abilities... Well, in theory for the Digimon since I just learned of them from Naruto."

"Hence how the Erasers can tell humans and Digimons apart from Witches?" Henry asked, though not knowing what a Witch is.

"...Correct, though they still make mistakes..." Naruto sighed, opening the side door for the tunnel and going in the with Tamers and girls.

"Why don't they make tunnels that are not dark and scary." Takato groaned, seeing the inside.

"Let's hurry up and find your baby Digimon." Rika walked passed the trembling Tamer.

"Yesh. Cold much." Henry sighed as they began to walk through the tunnel. "So, what are Witches? You seem to know of them Rika."

"Only a little from that annoying imp." Rika gripped her bag strap. She did some research and barely got anything on Puella Magi and Witches. Just a lot of rumor forums and such.

"Witches are the embodiment of curses." Umika sighed, finding she was explaining this a lot more than she liked. "They spread despair and their curses from their barriers to keep on living. We fight Witches as the price of getting a wish granted, hence becoming Puella Magi."

"A wish?" Henry asked while Rika nodded, remembering that.

"...Tamers are the same..." Rika and Henry looked at Naruto while Takato looked at the side. "... You all became a Tamer with having a wish granted..."

"My wish was granted?" Rika asked confused before remember when she met Renamon. "I demanded a strong Digimon."

"That's right. Right when I was playing that game with Terriormon, I wanted to save him from battle he was losing in and then that blue card appear and he came out of the television and my Digivice appeared." Henry nodded before looking at Naruto. "But, why?"

"Properly to fight other Digimon, which you two won't let your Digimon do." Rika pointed out while getting frowns from the two males. "Which is amazing since your guys and all."

"...Sadly, I don't know the answer..." Naruto said as they kept walking. "... At best, it's to call the favor out later instead of now like with Puella Magi... Which I can understand... The Digital World is always unbalanced in power and such and the Tamers could be the back-up to call on if things go off kilter too much..."

"As long as Renamon gets to fight Digimon and evolve to her highest level, I don't care." Rika sighed before realizing something. "How long does this stupid tunnel go, anyway?"

"My teacher said in class the other day that it goes all the way to the next town." Takato said, though still scared of the tunnel.

"That's so stupid." Rika groaned.

"But a perfect place for a Witch to set up." All three Tamer tensed with Karou speaking. "Deserted places where people might commit suicide is prime Witch real estate."

"That and I heard humors of ghost live in this tunnel after it did flood one year and-"

"Okay! Enough! Focus on finding Guilmon!" Takato yelped, not wanting his adrenaline to go any higher.

"Yes... Please..." Everyone sweated with seeing Kazumi trembling while holding tightly onto Naruto's cape which, like him, was also oddly stiff. "No more ghosts..."

"You're scared of ghosts, too, Uzumaki?" Kaoru chuckled, remember her friend always hated ghost stories and seemingly at least still is without her memories.

"Not... so much... ghosts... Just... the reason... they are... ghosts... When... I know... It..." Naruto sunk his face into his cape. "..."

"Wow... That's unexpected from... Huh?" Takato looked at his Digivice, getting a full on reading. "Look!" Takato showed his Digivice to the others.

"Forgot the Digivice! Take a look at that!" Henry pointed ahead and they all saw a Digital Field in the tunnel.

"...Guilmon's in there! I know it! Guilmon!" Takato shouted, trying to get Guilmon to respond.

"How do you know, idiot?" Rika asked, frowning.

"I just sense him!" Takato snapped.

"The Eraser hasn't fully Biomerge..." All of them looked at Naruto. "... Pulled out the Digivices and Soul Gems."

"Huh? Why?" Henry asked, reaching for his.

"... You can't enter a Digital Field that hasn't fully materialized like a Biomerged one... However, I found a trick to get in when I explored the outer areas of the Digital World where the fields will appear since it's the border of the Real and Digital Worlds..."

"Why our Soul Gems?" Kazumi asked while All three Tamers had there Digivices out.

"... Curiosity since the two are similar." Naruto flipped his right wrist for a black Digivice with oddly green ring and strap to appear in it. All of them were shocked when a bight light suddenly appeared on the screens of the Digivices.

"Whoa?! It's glowing!" Kazumi chimed, the three girls' Soul Gems glowing like the bright beam from the Digivices and... "And your hand is glowing, too?!" All of the group noticed Naruto's left palm had a beam of light coming out in the shape of a screen with an odd yellow ring around the glowing square.

"... My Digivice is within my hand... It was the only 'electronic object' I had that was able to become one as I know for the Digivices to form, there has to be something. I gotten something else for my Partner's Digivice once in the Digital World." Naruto held both his hand and the Digivice at the odd foggy field which the light directed towards it. The girls pointed their gems towards the field and the light coming off the gems also directed towards the field.

"Of course. Digivices connect us with our Digimon." Henry and the others pointed their Digivices to the field and a hole suddenly formed within the field. "It opened?!"

"Guilmon! I'm coming!" Takato shouted, getting his goggles on and running right into the field.

"Wait!" Umika shouted as the others also went after him. "This is-WOAH?!" Everyone but Naruto was shocked when they were suddenly in a mostly foggy, bright space and floating around. "What is this?!"

"The border..." Naruto sighed, completely keeping control of his body and floating forwards. "... Just focus on where you think the right direction is and you'll be fine..."

"Easier said than done, Crossdresser." Rika growled as they all were trying to just stay upright.

"I think I see Guilmon!" Takato shouted, trying to swim towards a direction. "Cool! This is how I fly through my dreams!"

"Wait up!" Henry shouted as the others went after him.

"You and your dreams." Rika groaned as they swam through the air.

"There he is!" Takato shouted as they saw Guilmon tied up by some kind of pale blue cords that spread out into the abyss of white. "Guilmon! Wake-Huh?!" Takato gasped when Naruto stopped him. "Why-" Naurto pulled them back just in time for something monstrous to speed pass between the two and Guilmon as several balls of black light went after it. "What was that?!"

"A Witch being attacked by an Eraser." Umika said, as the monstrous creature stopped to show it was a collection of patch work and stitches, making a sort of lion like being that used the thread on its body to attack the orbs which unleashed bolts of lightning at it. "Get-"

"No! No magic!" Naruto shouted, stopping them. "Get Guilmon, now!" Takato blinked realizing Naruto was spinning with holding him. "Or else we will get deleted with him!"

"Ack!" Takato screamed while being flung at his Digimon, grabbing hold of him. "Guilmon! Wake up!"

"Now?... Five more minutes..." Guilmon grumbled, a sleepy look on his face.

"You gotta get up, boy!" Takato shotued, trying to pull the cords off Guilmon who groggily looked at him.

"Send me over." Rika said for Umika and Kaoru to nod and grabbed her arms. They flung her over as well which she grabbed one of the cords to stop herself.

"Rika?!" Takato shouted before he caught what she threw at him. "A pocket knife?" Takato gasped, opening up the flip knife.

"Stop gawking and start hacking!" Rika shouted, cutting cords with her own pocket knife. 'For once, my grandmother was right. These multi-knives are useful.' Rika thought, remember her grandmother giving the two knives to her as a gift for her birthday for decoration in her room. She started carrying them along with the bats. Though, she never either of them to be able survive even attacking a rookie Digimon with.

"I think that thing noticed us!" Henry shouted with the Witch looking towards them. It bolted past the spheres towards them.

"Great..." Naruto held out his left hand. "...Well, I have enough.."

"Enough for what?" Kazumi asked while Naruto pulled out a modify card from his cape. Henry was shocked when the card suddenly turned purple.

"Digimodify..." Naruto calmly said as he swiped the card before his left hand for it to scan the purple card with a yellow dinosaur on it. "Digivolution, execute..."

"Digivolution?!" Henry shouted before Naruto's body suddenly glowed, making the Witch stop from being blinded.

Naruto appeared within a space full of digital numbers and odd symbols, his hat flying off and his eye patch turning into an orb. "I hate change..." Naruto sighed as his skin and clothes peeled off his body after the orb hit his chest and went in, showing a yellow digital mesh body under said skin and clothes. With a fling of his arm, a several dark, jagged spirals with purple light appeared around his body as if forming an egg shaped. His body suddenly morphed to a slightly larger teenage form. New clothes of yellow jumpsuit with several zippers and orange patterns with matching g brown gloves and boots recovered his body as the new cape cover his lower face. He smashed the egg from the inside out with a staff with an odd egg with flames coming off around on it before catching his hat and putting it on his head, making his hair cover his left eye. "Wizardmon!"

"Did... he just turn into a Digimon?" Rika gasped as Takato hurried to finish cut Guilmon free.

"Thunder Cloud!" The newly digivolved Wizardmon shouted, unleashed several balls of electricity at the Witch, stunning it and allowing the orbs to unleash cords similar to what was wrapped around Guilmon to ensnare the Witch.

"What is going on?!" All of them heard a loud noise and looked up to see the area beginning to collapse from above. "Hey, do you know what's going on?!" Henry looked at Wizardmon.

"Something is deleting the field! Use magic to make a bridge from Guilmon and to the exit!" Wizardmon shouted, his voice older and higher pitch than the Naruto they knew, while holding his staff up. "Magic Game!" Wizardmon suddenly cloned with several jumping towards the Witch and Eraser.

"Alright!" Umika and Kaoru transformed into their Puella Magi forms and held out there weapons, Umika's book and Kaoru's short staff, for ribbons of light to shoot out and form a bridge of ribbons just as Rika and Takato finished freeing Guilmon.

"Huh? Am I in a dream?" Guilmon asked, finally waking up completely as the stood on the bridge.

"No! And run!" Takato pushed Guilmon to get going as they and Rika ran towards the others who also were running on the now bridge.

"Hey! Need help!" Kazumi shouted while turning to her Puella Magi form.

"No!" Wizardmon shouted as the Witch launched needles from it's mouth, trying to hit the Eraser and Wizardmon's clones, hitting the clones which disappeared. The real Wizardmon landed on the bridge while making more clones. "We have only seconds to get out of here!" All of them rushed out of the zone as it began fully collapsing. "Woah!" An explosion came as the Witch and Eraser attacked just as whatever was deleting the area hit them as well, launching the group completely out before the field disappeared.

"What... just happened?" Takato asked, though letting out a sigh of relief with Guilmon and the others alright.

"Something deleted the Eraser's field, along with the Witch and Eraser." Wizardmon sighed, getting up and dusting himself off. "Though, that's the first time I seen something do it that way. You usually have to fight the Eraser on the inside to delete it and it's field."

"Wait... Where's Uzumaki-san?" Kaoru asked, "Did you replace him?" Kaoru asked, seeing Naruto one minute and this new guy the next in that field thing.

"Sort of. I'm Wizardmon, Naruto's Champion form." Wizardmon did a polite bow. "Since I am a Digiman, I also can Digivolve like Digimon and hence have Digimon forms."

"Woah! That's so cool!" Takato gasped, "Though... Not as cool as Guilmon..."

"Shut it, dream boy." Rika growled before focusing on Wizardmon. "So, you can turn into a Digimon even though you're a Tamer?"

"That's sums it up. Only issue is I can't use any of my magic or qualia abilities in this form. Though, my Digivice appears when I need to do Digimodify on either Impy or myself." Wizardmon chimed, moving his hands in front of each other for the second they were out of the way, a black Digivice with yellow buttons and strap.

"You're... acting different." Henry pointed out, remembering how the blond kid was acting a bit ago.

"Yeah. Hence my Rookie form hates evolving. My personality changes when I do so. My personalities fuse for this awesome guy here!" Wizardmon did a thumbs-up while smiling after the Digivice disappeared from his hands.

"You mean the girls and you fuse?" Umika asked, shocked.

"Nah. My Partner and their Soul Gems are still on my fingers under my gloves. I have two personalities. You could say I was originally two people, but to stop the events we set off with our own abilities, our existence fused together and are now one person with two personalities due to a god taking pity on us. I can't remember who my other personality was before except we were originally Twins and we got ourselves caught in a feedback loop." Wizardmon sighed.

"Twin siblings?" Rika asked, though shocked that was possible before realizing something. "Wait, isn't Twins for you Mages different?"

"Yeah. Twins are pairs of Mages who are able to feed off each other so we don't have to keep taking what we need from other people and beings." Wizardmon said as he began walking, "Though, the instant Twins stray apart like we did, disaster always strikes. In a sense, I'm lucky we are at least still alive, though in this cruel manner." Wizardmon hummed, not even fazed by what he just said.

"...What happened to that guy?" Henry asked, frowning as they also began to trek back to out of the tunnel. "Usually you would be a bit down about something like that.

"We don't know." Umika sighed, all of the three Puella Magi turning back to their normal forms. "But, sometimes, being a Puella Magi is not fun and games. If I had to guess, he ended up on the bad side of a wish."

"A bad side of a wish?" Kazumi asked, confused at the somber look on her friends.

"Yeah. It's rare, but if Puella Magi are not careful with their wishes, it will come back to haunt them. All of our group made, thankfully, good wishes, so we don't know what a bad wish looks like." Kaoru frowned at the group. "Just because you make a wish does not mean it will bring hope."

"Though a wish was involved, that is not what happened to me." Everyone stopped as Wizardmon turned around. "What happened to me was simply my own sins. One half selflessly kept trying to save the other with a wish while the other half selfishly tried to do anything to save the other with powers. That will always result in the disaster that resulted in this. Magic or not. Wish or not." They stood there in silence as Wizardmon began to walk again. "It's not like I am sad about it, it's just something in the past and I just take it as it is. I mean, I seen and heard of Mages who gotten into worse troubles. Everyone, even normal people, have to deal with tragedy, no buts about it."

"What's all he talking about and why are you all sad?" Guilmon asked, "... Can we get him some bread and make him happy?" Everyone suddenly giggled, including Wizardmon after a brief awkward pause.

"No, Guilmon. I don't think I can sneak any bread out today." Takato laughed, though he looked at Wizardmon with some sadness in his eyes.

"Oh! I can make some! I prepared dough before we left for dinner!" Kazumi chimed, "Let's stop pouting and celebrate with saving your friend!"

"I rather not..." Rika sighed only to pout when Kazumi glomped her.

"No! I am inviting everyone over!"

"Kazumi!" Umika shouted, crying at the fact her budget was about to get hit while Kaoru and the other grinned.

"I agree!" Wizardmon cheered as well. "Tonight! We feast!"

-DI-DI-DIGIMON-

"Here we go! Dino-bread!" Kazumi chimed, skipping along in an apron and holding a pan full of bread shaped similar to Guilmon.

"Yay! They look like me!" Guilmon chimed as Kotemon and Terriormon ran up to here.

"I wonder if they taste like Guilmon?" Terriormon asked.

"What?! If they do then wouldn't that be cannibalism?!" Kotemon recoiled.

"Yeah... I think I don't taste good." Guilmon grumbled.

"Relax you two, I was joking-Hey!" Terriormon shouted when Impmon managed to grab some of the bread and ran off. "No fair!"

"All fair to who gets them first!" Impmon chimed while passing the Tamers and two Puella Magi who were enjoying Kazumi's feast she prepared before getting outside to where his Tamer and Team Seven was hanging out with cleared plates and enjoying the afternoon. "Here, Aniki! Got some bread!"

"Awesome!" Wizardmon chimed grabbing the bread Impmon threw. He moved his cape lip down some to expose his mouth to be stitched up.

"That... is freaky." Sakura sighed, finding herself now oddly getting use to this version of Naruto. In a way, this one made her appreciate the Naruto they had on their team. She rather the cheerful, dumb Naruto over this "all over the place" Naruto when it came to emotions.

"Heh heh. Sorry. But, since my rookie self doesn't digivolve a lot... I kind of don't know how to devolve at will." Wizardmon sheepishly laughed before breaking off a piece of bread and popping it in his mouth between the threads. "Mmm! Good! I can eat just this all day!... Well, everything, that is!"

"Really?" Sasuke asked, taking the bread from Impmon who give each of the three one.

"Yeah. I can only enjoy the taste of food in my Digimon forms." All three looked at Wizardmon in confusion. "Due to how hungry I been for dreams, my body has been rejecting normal food for a good bit. Not that I need to eat often, but I do like to taste normal food."

"You can't eat normally?" Kakashi asked, though knowing ninja who developed issues over the year with food. He was just glad Sakura was not one of those cases at the moment.

"Well, at the moment, I can eat normally. But, instant I devolve, I will be ravenous for Witches' Grief Seeds, not normal food. Though, that's of my choice. I use a different method to what normal Mages do. There's sort of reason many of us who feed off other humans are seen as monsters and demons. I hated the thought taking people's will and dreams just to keep my own life going." Wizardmon sighed, finishing off his bread. "That is what Mage's deal with. We can't help we were born this way. Often, most of us die with our first brush with misfortune."

"Is... Our Naruto like that?" Kakashi asked, frowning behind his mask.

"Nope. If he was a replacement of me, he at most definitely not a Mage. Which I am happy to keep that way with keeping as far away as possible from him when we find him." Even Impmon raised an eyebrow at Wizardmon. "My really unique ability connects me to other versions of myself. They are always dying off and making new connections depending on my choices. If I interact with my copy you know of, then he might become a Mage by becoming a new connection."

"I see... But, how can someone become a Mage?" Sasuke asked, curious. Sure, from what he found out, Mages were strong... But, he rather not the problems.

"Technically, due to how many people prefer to kill us or ostracize us, even I don't know that answer. Some are born with their qualia awakened while others don't get it till later like I did. I heard of some becoming even adults before they even notice their abilities or normal humans become such through injuries." Wizardmon shrugged.

"I see... But... I wonder... If we were in the Digital World, where is our Naruto?" Sakura asked the question all of them had been keeping quiet of since earlier today. Sure, Wizardmon mentioned earlier Naruto could be alright, but she was worried.

"I might be able to see into the future some, but even I don't have that answer." Wizardmon sighed. "My guess is he didn't get dragged into the Digital World and witnessed you three getting kidnapped or he did and either got captured or not and is either alive or dead in said world."

"Thanks for the heartwarming options, Aniki." Impmon sighed, the three ninja looking down and pale at the worse choices Wizardmon mentioned. "If what I remember as you explained your Naruto, he probably is a lot more luckier than us and probably safe. Though, I would love to meet any human who loves to prank." Impmon chuckled with remembering the trio talking about their teammater earlier.

"So, we will be leaving in a few days to the Digital World. Are you going to help us find Naruto and our bodies?" Kakashi asked, still worried he had a missing student.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me recharge. If I know the guys took your bodies, then I will need to be at top strength to help you guys out. I was trying to get back into the groove to face them anyways, but hit a dry spell of Witches." Wizardmon sighed.

"You're making it sound like you work for Witches, not eat them." Impmon chuckled.

"Maybe they are good in bed?" Kakashi joked while getting nasty looks from Impmon and Wizardmon. "What? Most people believe Witches are human. I never seen a real one."

"Let's just say you don't want to ever have a Witch near that region and that comment made Aniki and me realize on nasty way to die." Impmon groaned as Kakashi and Sasuke went white while flinching. Impmon knew how humans reproduce and such from some Icha Icha whatever books Naruto had in his cape and thought they were great... With a Witch... He was not going to think any farther on it.

"Well, I am thankful Umika-san will be letting us stay here for those few days." Sakura chimed, glad to not be camping on cement anymore. "Though, I really hope Naruto is alright. Even though he's a ninja... He sucks." Sasuke nodded in agreement, wondering if the blond could manage to kill himself on his own sometimes.

"I hope so, too. If he is in the Digital World, it's a rough ride to survive." Wizardmon sighed, looking up at the sky.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-

A blur shot through a forest filled with oddly twisted trees, moving fast and bouncing off the trees. The blur stopped with hitting the edge of the forest, finding a desert instantly from the branch it stood. The blur was exposed to be a jacket-less Naruto, kneeling against the tree and panting. His right arm covered in a makeshift bandage of his once orange jacket. "..." He looked back his pupils forming slight ovals before letting a tired sigh of relief.

"Good... I can take a break." Naruto sighed while jumping down and sitting at the base of a tree after taking off an odd glass container he had strapped to his back. "Though... Who would ever think there's a world of monsters..." Naruto frowned, looking up at the globe in the sky. 'Not that I have any right to call them monsters.' Naruto gripped his bandaged arm.

"...Huh?" Naruto blinked, looking to his side. "Another odd Digimon!" Naruto paled at the reptile creature wearing a purple and white pelt on it's head pointing at him while another odd creature with a small green body and a head that looked like a pink flower covering the body standing behind it. "Is that nasty Devidramon after you as well?!"

"Ah..." Naruto grinned, trying to hide his discomfort. "I don't know what a Devidramon is. But, are you two Digimon as well?"

"Yes! Of course we are! Aren't you one as well?" The fur wearing Digimon glared at him.

"I'm a human... Or, at least, hope I am." Naruto sighed, hitting his head against the tree behind him. 'I don't know anymore with all I been through... Or even if my teammates and sensei are still human after what has happened to them.' Naruto looked at the container next to him. 'At least I used to being called a monster...'

"Oh. A human... Wait?! A human?!" The Digimon recoiled. "Are you a Tamer?!"

"No..." Naruto groaned, wondering what it was with Digimon always thinking a human was a Tamer. Whatever it was as he was not keen on learning what one was now. He had to find the rest of his team. "And I am not becoming one."

"Ah! Come on! If this keeps up, Lalamon and I will never become strong enough to get back to our village!" The reptile Digimon shouted in protest.

"You're trying to get home?" Naruto asked, remembering one of his goals is to get his team and himself back home. The first was possible, there other... he was not as sure, but going to still try.

"Yeah. We ended up sucked up a Data Stream and been traveling since to get back home. We only made it this far by sheer luck and we still don't fully know where we are in the Digital World."

"Second that for me." Naruto added with a nod. "I'm new to this place and trying to find my-Wait?! You seen others who look like me?!" Naruto shouted with realizing what the Digimon said a minute ago.

"Yes! In fact, you look oddly like one of them exactly." The Digimon chimed before realizing what Naruto said, "There is other humans?!"

"..." Naruto frowned in thought. 'Looks just... That's right! Some of the Digimon referred to me as 'Traitor Jr!' Naruto thought, remembering all he had learned before escaping... Wherever he was before... His memories were still a bit shaky on how he managed to get out of that place which he could only say was probably the Digital World's version of Hell. 'And I'm based off him and we look alike!.. Wait, that means he's my dad?!' Naruto thought. Sure, he knew the guy was not his 'real' dad, but from what the Digimon said with finding he was... not human, but like that Traitor... Well, the guy HAD to be the closest thing of a parent he would ever have. 'But, then again, I have no proof that those Digimon are telling the truth that I am not human or not... Still...' "Aaagh!" Both Digimon recoiled from the boy hitting his head hard on the tree. "Where did you see those humans?!"

"...Out in that desert." The little Digimon answered while the other was gaping at Naruto. "We been hiding from Devidramon who is stalking the area since they disappeared."

"Thanks!" Naruto got up, making sure to grab the container and walked to the sand. "I hope this work..." Naruto put his hand on the sand to close his eyes. '...Scan!' Naruto thought, his pupils becoming ovals again. Everything was suddenly different colors in his vision and his vision expanded with the field till it hit an area with several seemingly shadows stood and a spark shot back at him. His eyes widen before he fell back from everything quickly returning back to normal. "Ow!" Naruto gritted his teeth while gripping his head.

"Are you alright?!" The two Digimon ran over to him. "And what did you do?! You're as pale as a Bakemon!"

"I'm... fine..." Naruto panted, though grimacing at his right hand and quickly pulled up some of the makeshift bandage to cover at least over his wrist. "It's... a special ability I have... But... Do either of you know how to get to the Real World?" Naruto groaned, wondering if his teammates and sensei realize how fragile the situation was! Sure, their souls managed to make brand new bodies, but those bodies could break far easier than even a civilian human! He seen it with his own eyes with one of the "servants" in that hell when one of the Digimon didn't like her work. 'But, then again, since from what those poor souls told me, their bodies probably didn't fully record those memories and they think they are in their real bodies. But... To be already back in our world... Though with the little information I got, a city I never been to... But, from the technology and buildings, of course we would end up there instead of Konoha. More digital data to make a gateway.' Naruto thought, remembering all his favorite books... Which was fantasy and other fiction. He would probably be freaking out if it were not for his hobby.

"Ah... The only way I heard of going to the Real World is to go up."

"...Up?" Naruto asked, pointing up in confusion.

"Yeah. The Digital World is in layers. Even though it looks like a sky above us, there's another plane above us and so on till you reach the Flux which is the border of the Digital World and Real World. Well, at least, that's what the rumors are."

"..." Naruto looked up before allowing himself to fall flat on his back. "Come on?! Seriously?! Why the heck is my luck so bad!" Naruto roared before blinking as a large black mass flew pass his vision in the sky. "...Nani?"

"It's Devidramon!" The reptile Digimon shouted as Naruto sat up and saw the large dark dragon that looked very similar to other Digimon he saw before. "Run, human!"

"..." Naruto stood up as the dragon flying straight at them. And with a look that it was out for blood. "I really hope this works!" Naruto shouted standing his ground as the two Digimon ran for cover in the trees. Just as the dragon right in front of him with a claw aim at him, he dodged to the side and slammed his right hand on the beast's shoulder before the wind coming off the beast knocked him back and the dragon collapsed onto the ground, sliding to a stop due to the trees just before where the two Digimon was at. "Owowowow..." Naruto grunted, gripping his arm. "Note to self: don't do that again on a flying target!"

"No way... You defeated a Champion Digimon by yourself?!" The fur wearing Digimon gasped before yelping in shock as Devidramon got up. "Oh-no! He's going... to just stand there?" The Digimon blink as Devidramon simply stood there.

"And it actually worked!" Naruto shouted before his head dropped, "And my status of human is even more in question..." Naruto comically cried in depression.

"What worked?" The two Digimon carefully moved around Devidramon in case it went back to its destructive nature... Before freezing with seeing something on the large Digimon's neck.

"Yeah... I remember them talking about I could possibly control other beings to do my bidding... Though, in this case, I just want this guy to not attack us." Naruto sighed before realizing something. "Wait! I can use this guy to get to the Real World! Lucky!" Naruto chimed before seeing the two Digimon trembling while looking at the mark he left on the dragon Digimon. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Y-You're o-one of those demons!" The reptile Digimon instantly got into a fighting position while having his little friend get behind him.

"Demons?" Naruto asked, confused by what the Digimon meant before his eyes widen. "There... are others like me?" Naruto felt his throat go dry.

"Yes! Monsters that eat Digimon!" The Digimon growled, "We seen it in another village and barely escape. The monster took control of an Dinohyumon who slay all of his fellow villages and absorb their data before it devoured that Digimon!" Naruto's eyes widen as the Digimon continued, "That controlled Digimon had the same... Wait... It's different..." The Digimon blinked, realizing the mark was different. It was a simple oval with three lines going off in a "Y" like shape and reached a circle. The one they saw was odd.

"... So those Digimon were right..." Both Digimon looked back at Naruto who was looking at his arm. "...And... I might become like that monster you said... One of my 'sisters' as one of them I believe they called them."

"Wait... I just confused your ability for-"

"It's exactly the same." Both Digimon just stared at him as he walked over to the tamed Devidramon. "Hey, what's your names?"

"I'm Gabumon and my friend is Lalamon." Gabumon said, though still nervously looking at the blond.

"... Maybe I am human, but have a bit of those things in me... But I could be wrong." Both Digimon noticed the confusion and fear in the blond's eyes. "But... I might know some humans who might become Tamers."

"Really?" Gabumon asked, suspicious of Naruto. "There's a catch, isn't there..."

"Only that if I begin to become like that monster, you kill me... Or delete me as your kind calls it." Both Digimon gasped in shock while the blond grinned at them. "Be it I am really not human or I am just an experiment, if I am going to turn into a bad monster...I rather be killed just before it happened then after it happens." Naruto then slump and cried. "Though, I would like to live... I only just began being a ninja!"

"... But, why not now?" Gabumon asked with a sneer.

"I have something I have to do." Both noticed the determination in Naruto's eyes. "My friends are in danger and if I don't get to them soon, they might die! I don't care if I die after I save them!"

"..." Both Digimon looked at each other before looking at the blond. "... You're a good guy."

"Lalamon?!" Gabumon shouted as the little Digimon floated over to Naruto. "He's dangerous!"

"You don't want to hurt anyone. That's why you simply took control of him, right?" Lalamon asked while pointing at Devidramon.

"Yeah... I follow my own nindo. But, that's why I am asking that favor of you two. You don't know me and since I know you Digimon do fight each other, you probably can ki-delete me. I can't ask my teammates and sensei to do that... It would be too much, especially after what happened in Waves. I might not even turn into a monster as those Digimon that started this mess said I was stable... But, if I became unstable even in the slightest, kill me." Naruto said with a serious, cold tone. 'I don't want to hurt anyone, even if it means I have to die. I rather die still human than become the monster the villagers see me.'

"... Fine!" Gabumon sighed, seeing Lalamon crying with being sad at the blond's proclamation. "But, we will look for a cure!"

"...Cure?" Naruto asked, confused by the Digimon.

"Yes! Something like that monster can't be a normal being! Probably defected or infected with something!" Gabumon shouted, "You're way too nice to be one, so that's the only way I can accept this!"

"Infected?" Naruto asked before nodding. "...Ah, that could be it... Sigh, I don't know... But, I rather believe there's a chance for me to get rid of this and be a normal human... Or... whatever I am." Naruto simply grabbed both Digimon and jumped onto the dragon Digimon.

"Why are we-"

"Buckle your seat belts. The Digimon Express is about to lift off." Naruto focus chakra to his feet while holding onto the Digimon. "This is a one way trip from the Digital World to the Real World." Naruto chimed.

"Wait?! Wh-AAAAAATT?!" Gabumon screamed as Devidramon launched up into the air and heading straight for the globe they were seeing.

'You three better be safe!' Naruto thought, focusing on controlling the dragon. 'If not, I don't know if I can stay stable!'

* * *

**Endnote-Thanks for reading my story! You can support me by reviewing, sharing this story with your friends, or even becoming a Patron of my fanfiction on . Again, thank you for reading and I hope you stick around for more!**


	5. Notice! Please Read!

Howdy everyone. Sorry for putting a note here, but I need to ask some important things. You all probably know of the poll on my profile. Please know it is still going on even though I am posting this note and this is to see what you guys think. I been thinking hard the past two weeks after taking some of my fanfiction to my local critique group and with looking over my stories to realize I have issues with my writing. I used to be able to write doing the per-chapter way, but it's clear I can't do what I did before I went to college. Hence why I am considering on rewriting Digimon: Sinned Tamers(and possibly Persona: Parallel Paradox), but this time, getting the whole story written down and proofed like a book as it seems that is how I need to work. My stories(though fanfiction fans have been able to read them) are a bit confusing and the ideas are not coming out as well as I could convey them( and, no, Impstar, your review did not trigger this as I been pondering this for a bit). I admit I bit off more than I can chew, but I am still learning this lovely lesson as an artist and writer.

However, before I get any angry PM or reviews, Persona: Parellel Paradox has a similar note and I am doing this note to ask if you all would mind me doing this to make a better story. The only reason Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles is not getting a note is because it's almost to the halfway point for Volume 1. I feel comfortable that I can finish it to the end of Volume 1(each volume is an individual story within an overall big story) where as I am a bit worried for my Persona and Digimon crossovers which are still in the beginning. Though, once Volume 1 of Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles is done, it will get a rewrite before I go to Volume 2(which will be written completely out and proofed like a book) along with my other two fanfiction if the rewrite is not chosen now. I will be resubmitting the rewrite Volume 1 of Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles first chapters to my critique group as they want to see the improvement as to them, it still in first draft stage even though it's posted online.

Also, for the rewrite, I am thinking of removing the elements of Puella Magi. I think I overdid it from what I seen in reviews, so it might be better to greatly reduce it to where the blend works better or remove it and replace some elements Naruto has within another, more digital form to better work with the Digital World. Though, Team Seven is still a part of the story and the rewrite will help me better bring them as major characters than seeming out of place as many mentioned. Also, even though this rewrite will still be in the Digimon: Tamers series, I might also keep most of this story within the Digital World instead of straight out going into the Shinjuku and bringing Akiyama Ryo and his partner Cyberdramon in since they didn't get much screen time in the original Tamers series. So, if you want me to go with the rewrite, let me know what you think of the possible changes. However, please note I will have to work on this rewrite till it's done which will be a good bit of time before the rewrite begins to be posted. The upside is if the story is done ahead of time like a book, I can post bi-weekly or weekly the chapters instead of monthly. I only will keep doing the posting deal instead of posting all the chapters at once is due to... Well, there is probably others like me who, if they really like a story, will read it till done no matter what. So the chapter posts work for me to keep from me spending all my time reading and probably the same for a lot of others. However, writing even fanfiction takes up a lot of time, just like writing an original story or book. Hence there will be quite a delay before Digimon: Sinned Tamers will begin posting again if I do go the rewrite route.

However, if you don't want the rewrite, let me know in the reviews and vote on the poll. It will still be going and by next month, depending on the reviews, the next chapter will be up if there is an agreement to not rewrite or a one-shot will appear if there is going to be a rewrite. The Persona: Parellel Paradox fans will get the choice of which fanfiction rewrite I have in reserve will take place the Persona crossover as it will take a lot longer to finish than this story, so I am offering doing one-shot stories within the Digimon/Naruto crossover realm to hold over till I finish the rewrite if it happens. You all can give me suggestions as long as it is PG-17 for these one-shots as these would be good practice for me for short stories if I go the rewrite route. Again, I apologize for having to put this note up, but I really need to know what ya'll think as I am still trying to figure out how to balance my personal workloads.


	6. Please Read: Start of One-shot Series

Digimon: Sinned Tamers

Edit: I forgot this one tidbit when I posted yesterday. Right now, I am in the planning stages of the rewrite for Digimon: Sinned Tamers. If you have suggestions, you can put them in the reviews. I am actually thinking of using the twin part of the one-shot in the story, but that's in the air as I set the base plot out.

**Please Read Authornote!**

Authornote: Howdy everyone! Well, everyone who reviewed(the few that did) agreed with doing the rewrite. Before I get angry PMs and reviews, in the notice I told people who did not want the review to tell me in the reviews and also vote on the poll on the profile. Reason for this is I wanted you guys to still have your say in the poll in case the rewrite did not happen. I am taking the information I gotten from that poll and will be using it for basing my new work schedule and goals for fanfiction. I had to take the reviews early and announce this due to personal situations. To sum it up, things are going to bumpy for a while, so I will be focusing on mostly writing projects.

Now, to make up for having to do a rewrite, I will be posting one-shots though the one-shots will be random in update as my focus will be on the rewrites. These one-shots are all Digimon/Naruto crosses and once the rewrite is done, I will be putting these one-shots in a collection. With the rewrite, all Puella Magi elements will be removed and such. I might go back a bit more to the original roots as to Naruto's abilities, but expand on it more than in the original.

And some other news, did a live-cast a couple of days ago and along with it did some updates to their platform. However, what I am really happy about is now a new function they added. The reason I am using is due to the activity feed for the creation campaign is easy for me to use to give updates and such as I am not that good with social media. Now you can follow my feed without being a patron to get updates. I will be putting updates on my feed and thinking of also doing preview shots as trailers(all public to keep with terms) before I begin to post the rewrites once the rewrites are close to being done. Also, with Digimon: Sinned Tamers and Persona: Parallel Paradox going into rewrite, I am changing my pledges from per month to per chapter I do as well as my rewards and goals on my account, mainly due to my current personal situations keeping me from working as much on my illustration work, so I will be focusing on mostly writing for now. Also, there is a poll going on my profile for the fanfiction that will possible end up being posted along side the Digimon: Sinned Tamers. If you are curious, you can check out the poll and the latest update of Persona: Parallel Paradox where preview chapters of the two stories up on the poll are being shown. I will be working on the winner along side with Digimon: Sinned Tamers and Persona: Parallel Paradox, though the winner and Digimon: Sinned Tamers will be finished well before Persona: Parallel, hence why I am letting those fans choose the winner, but letting you all in as well with the short notice to taking on the rewrites. Now, I hope you enjoy these short one-shots like this one I have done below. You can suggest future one-shots(no smex) by reviewing. They will vary in length with this one being short and sweet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Naruto. All I own is this crazy brain of mine.

* * *

**One-shot 1: Troublesome Twins**

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Impmon sighed.

"As… if… I… would… give… in…" An eight year old male voice said, gasping between words.

"Not… Giving… In…" Another male voice, the same age, added, coughing some.

"I understand you two don't like each other… But… You know you two are in a desert for sure now, right?" Impmon said, looking at the blond hair boy Uzumaki Naruto and dark hair boy Uchiha Sasuke laying on the ground. Both were sweating in the desert sun. "Water?" Impmon offered two canteens, easily letting the canteens go when the boys grabbed them.

"Ah! Pure relief!" Naruto cried out after gulping some water down his dry throat.

"That is one of the few things I will agree with you." Sasuke sighed, closing the lid of his canteen to save the rest of the water for later. "But, when will you understand that Impmon is my partner?"

"Wrong! I'm his Tamer and you know it!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the Uchiha.

"Yet, who can use Jutsu?" Sasuke smirked, reminding the blond of the fact he not just had the academy jutsu, but the fire ball technique from his clan.

"Well, who can use Digimon moves?" Sasuke pouted as Naruto grinned at him with his own abilities.

"OK! Hold it!" Both humans blinked as Impmon got into the middle. "You're BOTH my Tamers, idiots. Why else would only one Digivice appear when you saved me from being deleted." Impmon held up the Digivice that had been hanging around the pink bandana on the Digimon's neck. It was black with a red ring and strap on it. "Anyways, are you two twins as I heard humors of from other Digimon. The only thing different about you two is your hair. Why do you keep fighting when your brothers?!" Impmon pointed out as both boys glared at each other. The Digimon was right as their hair style was now the same, mostly spiky with a tuft out in the back. They also had the same face with very light whisker like marks on their cheeks. Also, their eyes were blue with a black ring around the outside of the eye. They were even the same height. The only thing different was their clothes and hair color.

"Nope!" Both sneered. "I have no idea how the heck we came to look alike, but we hate each other!"

"Indeed. I have an awesome brother at home. I rather get the annoying pokes in the head he does than have this idiot as a brother." Sasuke groaned, remembering his brother's broken promises.

"Yeah! I have no family to begin with!" Naruto growled, "If I did, I rather it anyone but this jerk!"

"Yesh… You two…" Impmon said. "Can you at least not fight in the desert?"

"…" Both puffed out their cheeks and looked away from each other.

"I take that as a no." Impmon said, "Well, let's get out of this desert before you start back at it. If you are going to fight, at least choose a place that is not hot."

"But, Impmon! How can two people have one Digimon as a partner?!" Naruto whined as both boys followed the Digimon. "I mean, you said it yourself before you devolved. Only one human can partner with a Digimon!"

"Yeah. But, I can tell I'm tethered to both of you. I can feel the link." Impmon shrugged, "It might be why you turned into twins that it works. I mean, you two are unique to begin with as you two can fight."

"I'm the unique one, not him!" Impmon frowned as both boys pointed at the other before realizing a shadow covering them. "Huh?" Both blinked before running at Impmon. "Watch out!" Both boys knocked Impmon down before a claw slashed where the Digimon had been standing.

"Shit!" Impmon shouted, seeing what was the owner of the claw. "Devidramon!" Impmon shouted, seeing the large black dragon with leather on all over it.

"Rooooor!" Naruto and Sasuke jumped back with Impmon, dodging the energy blast the Digimon unleashed.

"Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, quickly doing the hand signs and unleashing a huge fireball that the dragon bit into. The ball extinguished after it opened its mouth with another blast ready.

"Pillar of Fire!" Naruto shouted, slamming his hands into the ground. A wall of fire shot up and blocked the blast Devidramon had been blocking. "Alright! Time for me to show who's the real Tamer!"

"No, I am the Tamer, here, Dope!" Sasuke shouted, already making hand signs… When both stopped with seeing Devidramon engulfed with data.

"What?!" Both shouted seeing the data dissolved and showed a now huge humanoid Digimon that was light gray skin, wearing a golden mask, and red wings. "He digivolved?!"

"He's now NeoDevimon! He must be one of the experiments sent after us!" Impmon shouted while pulling the Digivice off the necklace. "You're no match for an Ultimate!" Impmon threw the Digivice at the two Tamers.

"Dammit!" Both cursed holding out their hands and grabbing the Digivice at the same time. "Warp Digivolution!" Both shouted, their Digivice glowing brightly, causing NeoDevimon to cover its eyes. Impmon was covered in data and instantly grew. However, even before the data disappeared, shots were fired out of it and hitting the Digimon. A mass of black shot out of data as it disappeared.

"What a naughty boy you been?! Let me take care of that!" A platinum blond female woman shouted, fighting the guns in her hands. "Fly bullet!" NeoDevimon tried to move only to be turned into Swiss cheese from the rain of bullets. His body turning into bits of red data that was taken in by devilish woman. "Heh. For an Ultimate, that was too easy."

"BeelStarrmon!" The woman, BeelStarrmon looked at Sasuke and Naruto. Both had tears in their eyes. "No fair! We wanna to fight and get data as well!" Both whined at the Digimon.

"Such troublesome boys." BeelStarrmon said, landing on the ground. "How about I get us out of this desert to make it up to you." The woman winked at the boys.

"You better!" Both huffed, getting a sigh from the woman.

"If only you were older, then my charms would work." BeelStarrmon said, picking up both boys and jumping up for wings to come out from underneath her leather coat. "But, then again, with you two, I am more of a mother than a lover."

"I already have a mother waiting for me back home." Sasuke said, glaring at the female Digimon.

"Then, I don't mind taking BeelStarrmon as my mom and partner! I always wanted a mom!" Naruto grinned, getting the glare now from Sasuke.

"Don't even think about! BeelStarrmon is my partner!" Sasuke shouted, his fist aimed at Naruto was being held in the other side.

"If you two boys start fighting now, I will drop you and you'll be on your own in the desert." BeelStarrmon said in a sweet tone, making both boys freeze. "Now, would you want that?"

"No, ma'am!" Both gripped onto her arms with fearing she would let go.

"I thought so, you two troublesome twins." BeelStarrmon chuckled, looking down at the two Tamers that she was partnered to.

* * *

**One-Shot End!**

Endnote:And that's the first one-shot. These will be random due to my focus will be on the rewrites and Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles. However, thank you for reading my stories. I am sorry for having to do a rewrite, but I rather do it right and make sure I don't have to rewrite again than keep on going like I was doing. If you want to keep track of the status of Digimon: Sinned Tamers rewrite, I will be posting it on my feed which now anyone can follow even if you don't become my Patron. I hope you will stick around for once the rewrites are done and thank you again for reading my stories. If you want to suggest a future one-shot, review!


End file.
